The Uses of Shadows
by Shade105
Summary: three years have come to pass, and Spyro and Cynder become unchained and are free to love the way they wish. Will things come to flow with the many chalanges they might have ahead? Spyro x Cynder SxC Previously called Let my Fire guide you home
1. Chapter 1

Let my Fire Guide you Home

**Authors note: **

**Hey! I am starting this new fanfic. Its a little more of the Spyro Cynder love thing, but its after DOTD and more planned for it. I will put this in T for the moment, but if it gets too bad i will have to place a chapter or two in the M section. I will try my best to keep it clean for T.... but like roof high level, like almost at the border... hehe. Well before this continues i want to thank my editor and mentor Given-Inside, for all the great help he gave me, and also for getting my butt kicked and making me raise to a higher standard of writing lol, well my thanks are to you so Given-inside: PEACE! lol.... anyways, please enjoy and comment on this**

* * *

Chapter 1- accident:

_I love you…_

---------------

"Oh, come on, Spyro. Don't tell me the famous 'dragon savior' is afraid of getting his scales wet?" Spyro shook his head as he watched the dark dragoness dive into the river just in front of him. She submerged her head under the water, quickly bringing it up to stare at Spyro. Spyro sighed, concerned for her blind bravery; this could bring problems later. He kept his head fixed on her as she smiled. "Come on, Chicken!" Mocked Cynder as she gave him a grin. "Not manly enough! And I thought I was in love with the strongest dragon in all the land," Spyro slightly resented this and frowned at her. For all he had done for the black dragoness, the best she could say was _this_? She kept a challenging gesture. "I thought you were not afraid of anything," she said, recreating the look of a damsel in distress. "How will I be sure you are going to protect me when in need?" Spyro could not take it any longer and dove in himself. Cold water rose into the air all around him as he sunk in. In no time he was aside her though.

"Happy?" asked Spyro

"That's better," she said, showing satisfaction on her young face.

The two swam down the current, seeing the many gifts of the new world: a brilliant baby blue sky, a warm embracing sun, the blooming flowers, the endless sea of grass blades, and the elder trees. They continued down the flow until they reached a shallow area in this strong river. Their claws touched the soft smooth soil on the bottom of it as their bodies began to emerge more and more. They kept rising until the water got to the small level of their paw joints. Spyro violently shook himself off; the water grasping onto his body combined with the cool wisps of air chilled his scales. Just as Spyro was nearly dry though, Cynder smacked the water hard in his direction, getting him soaked again. He turned to look at her, a malevolent smile on her face. The joy that she had caused Spyro some annoyance slightly pleased her.

"What was that for?" shouted Spyro in tone of anger. Cynder teasingly bumped her hip to his as she began to walk around him, a small and silent giggle coming from her throat. She gave two circles around him, walking ahead of the purple dragon but keeping her tail in his direction. Cynder then turned her head towards him

"Come on Spyro," said Cynder innocently "don't you want to play with me?" Spyro could not help to smile. Her joyful voice was not a usual thing since she would be down with thought so commonly. Both remained silent for a second until Cynder spoke again "Well, do you or do you not?" Spyro suddenly smirked and splashed water back at her, soaking the dragoness to her last scale. "Gee!" shouted Cynder as the she ducked her head to protect herself.

¨Ha, Take that! ¨ said Spyro with a voice of pride and challenge. Cynder shook her head dry and glared back at Spyro.

"You're going to pay for that, babe..." responded Cynder.

"Babe?" asked Spyro unsure of what she meant.

"What? You don't like it? The name I mean," asked Cynder as she turned her entire body towards him and smiled softly.

Spyro smiled back at her "No, I don't mind," _Babe? Is she progressing closer to me? _Thought Spyro.

Since the day Cynder had admitted love to Spyro, they had decided to stay in a partial dating status. The relationship remained stable but never progressed. Spyro and Cynder remained like two young dragons that admitted love to each other but were satisfied with it. Three years had passed though, should things have changed? _I want her to progress on me… but do I have the time for a more serious relationship? There is still much to fix, much to heal. Will I ever have time with ' just´ her?_

Cynder then approached him to the point where they were nearly touching snout to snout. "Well… I gave you a name now, shouldn't you give me one?" asked Cynder as she walked around the savior once more, studying his every part. "I would love a pet name from you," she giggled. Spyro pondered on the idea a bit, and quickly he came up with one.

"How about Cyn?" Cynder giggled at this.

"Cyn? Is that the best you have?" Spyro sunk his head, nodding 'yes' in shame. Cynder thought a little, and as she came around to his face. She stopped and looked him in the eye getting to nothing but a mere grasp from lips touching again. This was making Spyro nervous

"Cyn…" grinned the dark dragoness "Heh, cute…" she twitched her wing as an idea appeared in her mind. She then propped up on her two hind legs and looked tall over Spyro. With a suddenness and unexpectedness, she dropped all her weight on him, knocking him down onto his belly. Spyro turned onto his back, and looked straight into her malicious smile. "I guess that's right, I can be your little 'sin'," she giggled as Spyro looked at her in surprise

_Dear ancestors! What will happen next is upon your hands_ The young male closed his eyes tight and flexed his body defensively. This caused more laughter from Cynder

"Spyro! I'm not going to kill you!" ridiculed Cynder "why so defensive?" Spyro's eyes suddenly shot open

"I'm not afraid of that!" Spyro snapped back, and then looked down.

"Then what scared you?" asked Cynder.

"I…was not really scared, just surprised by how you fell on me,"

"I think that's fear," Cynder pointed out

"No!" said Spyro again, Cynder grinned once more, it was cute when he was all defensive "Look, I just thought that… well you where going to kiss me or something like that, I mean… I don't think that remark was innocent," The black dragoness burst into laughter. He was so naive. Why would he fear her love?

"Spyro," smiled Cynder, in an attempt to stop her laughter, which further humilafied the purple dragon "For an 'all high and mighty' you truly are as soft as teddy,"

"I recent that," he said softly under his breath, Cynder had to further attempt to hold in great laughter. She then lowered her entire body onto him. As she laid and scales touched with scales body heat radiated warming both dragon. The black dragoness then laid her head on his chest; the soft yet assuring and strong beat of his heart soothed her. For a small moment the two dragons remained in complete harmony, the purple savior and his past enemy laid together in peace. Spyro placed his paw on the she-dragon's head and began to pet her slowly. His paws peacefully ran across the symbols on top of her head and reached down to the horns that she had down her neck. Emotions began to fill Cynder up, and a small tear of joy trickled down her cheek. She looked up at her strong male and said "Spyro?"

"Hmm?" responded the purple dragon as he fixed his eyes at hers

"What would have happened if we would have died on that day three years ago, that instead of you pulling us both out of the fixing insides of the world we would have given up and died?" Spyro´s face suddenly got serious.

"I don't like to think about that Cynder," then a smile arose on his face "But if we had both died... we would probably have been with the ancestors, together,"

"Spyro, do you love me?" asked Cynder. Spyro turned his head in a slant.

"Are you serious? Is this a question?" Cynder nodded. Spyro held her more close to him and said "Of course I love you Cynder, I have already said it, if that day I would have fought you, and killed you, After saving this world... I would have probably taken my own life, maybe I would have not even saved the world... what world would there be without you?"

"A perfect one," said Cynder in a dark tone with sadness filling her heart. Honestly Spyro wasn't surprised about her sadness it had been too good for too long

"Cyn," responded Spyro adjusting to the nick name "A perfect world would be boring, why do you think that creatures like Sparx continue to live in this world," a chuckle released from Spyro but Cynder did not feel mutual to him.

"Spyro, it's more complicated then that," More tears ran down Cynder´s cheek and into the river. "In our prayers we pray that our enemies are killed, that the dark dragons are slayed, for peace. I... have to preach this onto myself, how do you think I feel?"

"Cynder, you are being foolish," smiled Spyro "We pray that the evil dragons are slayed... and you are not that. You helped me defeat Malefor, so unless you are about to call me evil you better not put it down on yourself," Cynder grinned, attempting to bring her own mood up. She knew Spyro wanted her to be happy, and all she wanted was what he did.

"you are evil, at times,"

"And when is that?" asked Spyro, a joyous grin on his face

"Oh many times," said Cynder, sniffing up some mucous that had been at a verge of running down her nose "Like the many times you have pulled jokes on Sparx, they are pretty mean if you ask me," Spyro chuckles again and looked down at her lips. Now an irresistible temptation for them struck. He wished for them, he was curious about how they would taste. Would they be as good as others said they were?

"Cyn.... as the world can't be perfect neither can we," Cynder began to feel better. These warm words were surely good, and healed her wounds. She then rose up a little but only to pull her head closer to her partner's. She laid her head on his shoulder blade, and let out a soft sigh, she was at home with him.

"You're right I guess" said the black dragoness. She then lifted herself again, now standing over Spyro "Spyro, I know this might be a dumb question, but do you think we should have a more 'serious' relationship?" Spyro smiled as he heard these words, and looked her straight in her eyes. _She was thinking of the same thing I was, she must be the one_ thought Spyro.

"That's not a dumb question, first of all," Cynder giggled "and yes, I think we should have a more serious relationship," A spark lit up in Cynder's eyes as she heard him, and suddenly she let out a glee of happiness.

"Really!?!," Spyro nodded reassuring her. She then lowered herself onto him once more allowing him to place his paws and wings around her in a warm embrace. Once more he held her there in complete silence. Another soft wind blew across the valley, and as it swept across both young dragons' scales they trembled

"Sure can get cold at times," Spyro pointed out "Even in the season of fire," Cynder nodded agreeing with Spyro. The dragoness then lifted her head to meet with Spyro's eye to eye.

"So you are cold?" asked Cynder

"Yeah, I am," The smile remained on Cynder face. With a sly and sensual voice she said

"Here, let me warm you up," Cynder moved down onto his cheek and gave him a soft peck. He instantly felt warm as she had assumed. Her kiss was very fragile and kind, but slightly sloppy. Cynder laid her head on his shoulder once more and sighed deeply, letting her body heat keep him warm. Spyro chuckled

"That did make me feel warmer," Cynder looked up to him as he stared into the sky. His bright pruple eyes were so mesmerizing. They were so sweet, kind, hopeful; these were some qualities that Cynder herself wished she had. Spyro glanced down at her noticing the attention she was giving to him.

"That's good," she responded.

"But," said Spyro, having a sly smile on his face now "I could get a little warmer; think you can give me another kiss?" Cynder giggled, and stood up from him.

"Nope..." she toyed. She walked forward passing the blunt side of her tail blade across Spyro's cheek. He looked at her as she walked out of the water and dried.

"Why not?" asked Spyro. He lifted himself up on his four and kept his eyes fixated on the dragoness of his life.

"Spyro," she said looking back at him "I said we can start going serious, it doesn't mean we are instantly going to be making out, sleeping with each other," a sexy smile light up on the surface of her face "Mating..." Spyro remained silent and Cynder walked forward, in the direction of Avalar. The black dragoness took several steps forward before looking back at him again "We should get back to Avalar, I bet they are worried about where we are,"

"Yeah, especially Sparx... Heh we did kinda ditched him while he was sleeping, so much for being a good brother," Cynder giggled

"Don't worry, I thought brothers where suppose to make each other's lives a living hell," Spyro walked to her side, a soft laugh coming from his throat. Once she was sure he was ready to go she walked forward with him.

"That sure is true," said Spyro.

**Comment Please!**


	2. Avalar

Let my Fire Guide you Home

A/N: Hey guys, three things i wanted to say...

1: First off I want to grat Given-Inside again for all the help he has given me. He is a great person and his skills are superior.... i really hope to be like him in writing one day.

2: I am sorry but this fic had to go to M. I was planning to put it there sooner or later and its better to do it now that it has a mature scene.

3: I just wanted to say a small story that happened to me today (11/16/08) that hurt me inside. I go to a restaurant, and see a homeless begging to the place to give him food. He was not even asking for so much. It was no more then 2 dollars, but the people where denying him and where threatening to call the police on him. I felt sorry, he was thin, real thin, and asked for bearly anything. While what I would order compared to him was compared to a pig. In the end, someone with a kind heart did pay for his food. That man was under the hands of god. He assisted this soul... and it was not even that much. 

Sorry for making this so long, but here is the chapter J

Chapter 2- Avalar:

"Avalar..." Cynder took a large breath as she saw the heavily guarded wall that surrounded the town. They walked through this excess of defense and looked around at the renovated village. This place was not what it was before. Great walls went from mountain to mountain, blocking the entire valley and making it unable for foreigners or enemies to cross into them undetected. A proud archer stood at his post inside a tower that was forged into the wall. His entire face was covered in a leather mask, giving him an intimidating look, and the armor across his body made him appear even more menacing.

"Yes, our creation, Cyn." Spyro put a wing around her body and brought her closer as several troops marched by, their heavy armor, a pure metalloid giving a promise of mercy to those who wore it, clanking and clattering as they powerfully soldiered on. Cynder felt a shiver run down her back as the felines continued on their way. The force that was marching by brought memories of her disturbing past back into her mind. A tear trickled down her cheek as she came to thoughts of pain and death. Despite the dark memories she proceeded on.

"Let's go," she muttered, trying to hide her tears from Spyro

Buildings, but not of too much height appeared everywhere the two dragons walked by. Merchants shouting from their stalls flooded the crowded place with a most obnoxious sound. As they walked forth, more and more tears trickled from Cynder's face and down into the hard sandy floor. Spyro noticed the dragoness's tears and turned to face her.

"Why are you crying, Cyn?" the young male asked. He gave an expression of concern for her and brought himself closer to her side.

"It's just..." hesitated Cynder slightly. Would she want to concern Spyro? She sighed _I guess I do have to tell him about it._ She thought._ It's better then to keep it to myself._ She frowned and turned to face him. "The soldiers just brought back memories." Spyro brought his tail to hers and wrapped them together in an affectionate bond. He finished the connection by placing the very tip of his tail right in between the crescent shaped cut of her blade tip.

"Cynder, please don't cry," said Spyro in a lowered tone.

"Why not?" asked Cynder curiously.

"I... just don't like when people cry." He introduced a soft smile. "Especially when it's you." Suddenly seriousness struck him. Stopping, he looked her right in the eyes. "Cynder, from now on I want to see a smile on your face all the time. We are not in our past any longer. No more pain, no more fear; we are free!" He tightened his grip on her tail as they continued to stare into each other's eyes deeply. "Free to love whoever you want."

Both dragons remained still in the midst of the crowd. The stare of true passion was shot from both of them, and their hearts began to race. Cynder placed her paw on his again and looked down at her claws as they entangled together harmoniously with his own in the soil.

"I guess you're right," she said, pressing her head to Spyro's. The purple dragon blushed deeply and exhaled softly. The amount of affection became too heavy for him to bear, so he turned his head and looked back towards the direction they had been heading to. She brought her head up to his strong neck and kissed it softly, but minding not to do it with so much suction. She was clearly aware of what happened to flesh when it had been chaffed too much, especially around the neck area. Spyro blushed even deeper. An expression of horror suddenly struck when he felt a rush of blood run to a vital spot. He looked down and noticed what had come out for an unexpected visit. Instantly he shifted the position of his legs to keep the object away from Cynder's view.

"Heh heh, you know, we should really get going," said Spyro in a nervous tone. Cynder chuckled softly and looked over his legs to find the "exciting" surprise Spyro had created. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped slightly. Spyro noticed his erection had been detected by her and suddenly dropped his head in humiliation

"Spyro, you're..." The dragoness said but cut short. Spyro shifted position again covering himself from her. Cynder had never seen that extension he had before in her life this close. In the many books she had read she had studied the male dragon body, but this was up-close. He had gone for his necessities before in the adventures they had, but this had never come out. Spyro blushed deeper and felt that he was going to die from embarrassment.

"Cynder, can we just go?" He asked.

"But..." said Cynder.

"I'm sorry," the purple dragon quickly answered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Spyro," she said, holding the bright mental image of Spyro's dragonhood deep inside her mind. "Let's go."

They went across many streets and reached the largest building in the metropolitan area. As they got closer, a sign became legible to them; it said "GOVERMENTAL OFFICE". They came in and were instantly aware of disputing. It was Hunter's strong voice that alarmed the young ones.

"We cannot continue to expand! It is already hard enough for our hunters to find prey now. If we scare them off again, I don't think this town will even be able to feed their young!" They heard what sounded like a fist pound on a table. Both walked through two heavy doors that separated a large hall from the rest of the complex. They came in and saw Hunter standing in front of a table where grand leaders sat. His cloak seemed to be over his shoulder from a series of aggressive movements, and all the fancy clothed felines in the seat of power gave an expression of surprise.

_This must be a heavy argument,_ thought Spyro. The purple dragon looked over to Chief Prowlus who paced back and forth across the room with a look of strain. Without even paying attention to the dragons that where present, he turned to the three wise looking ones in a corner of the room. The three: A yellow jitter-ball, an ice blue colored dragon, and a green one, that stood taller and more proud then the rest. These guardians also paied no attention to the incomming visitors in complete concentration to the meeting.

"My friend is right," spoke Prowlus "This development has become a more of a disaster then goodness that you three had promised."

"We are quite remoursed, sorry, asking for forgiveness," said Volteer in fast speech "We cannot control the development the town makes, we are just not of that power." Hunter turned to look at the three, giving a soft snarl. His action intimidated the proud standing dragons, causing them to slightly shrink in their posture.

"Yes you can! You were the ones that..." in the corner of his eye he noticed the purple one sitting on his haunches and turning his head in question. He looked over to him in shock and gave a small fake smile reforming his posture along with the other members in the room who now payed attention to the savior. "Oh! Spyro... you're back from your break, heh heh." He threw his cloak over onto his back keeping his expressed friendliness.

"We are causing great troubles aren't we?" said Spyro in a mellow tone. Hunter frowned at him.

"N-no, it's...." he looked over to the rest of the group with a face of shame. Hunter knew that Spyro and Cynder had been working hard day and night to grow this town to what it was now. It had helped in many ways, but food was his main concern. "It's nothing we can't fix." Spyro looked down in shame.

"Well," said one of the felines in the seat of power "Let's go to our next topic." Hunter dropped his shoulders knowing that the man intended not to get Spyro or Cynder in the arguement. Another member of the group opened an acient scroll filled with topics of conversation while Spyro and Cynder did not say a word.

"Lets see," said the feline with a deeper voice "You Guardians have created a new system for our locking mechanisoms in doors. Explain that." Terrador stood up on his four legs and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Assembly of choice, this new system for the doors is a complex one," Terrador said. He walked over to Spyro and patted his head softly in attempt to be the fatherly figure Ignitus was, but Spyro shrugged his head to get Terrador to stop. He felt uncomfortable about that. Ignitus was the only one that had that privilige. Terrador put his paw down and looked back at the assembly. "But I will explain it as simply as I can. All the doors from now on will be closed and opened by verbal command. We have set up a magic charm all around town to cause that." Terrador left Spyro's side feeling slightly rejected. He walked over to Hunter now. "Not only will this be a leasure for people to only have to speak to open and close doors, but it will also serve for protection." The strong wise dragon smiled "You may ask how now... I will explain. One, this system will be commanded by personal voice so only the owner of the building and those he allows the permission to open willingly can do this." He looked down to Hunter at his side. The nightly assasin paid attention to his strong deep voice. He looked back at the assembaly. "And two, this voice system will not be controlled by our common langauge, but an acient one called _Shirano,_ or what it translates to directly: 'Dragon speech'." Terrador rose his wings high in pride as he looked back at Spyro and Cynder. They also gave great attention to thier new lead Master "This makes it harder for hostiles because not only do they have to break a complex magic system, but also learn several words of this lost langauge that so far we only know," Hunter rose an eye ridge in question, obviously not understanding Terrador's explanations.

"Hold on. You will teach the town the coding right?" Terrador nodded "How will this be efficient against enemies if the enemies are within our walls and have infiltrated?" The earth guardian sighed and dropped his head figuring that sooner or later that would be asked.

_Heh, The wise at thier foolery I would say,_ thought Cynder. The dragoness turned to look at Spyro who attentantly paid attention to the continuence of this argument that Cynder was no longer interested about. She placed her tail softly ontop of Spyro's and began to wrap the two together. The purple dragon instantly turned his attention to her as she concentrated hard to complete this task. Spyro helped her finish wrapping their two tails together as he smiled at her.

"Hey Cyn," said Spyro in a low tone, attempting not to interupt the meeting with his out of topic conversation. "Holding up?"

"Not really," Cynder whispered back. "This is becomming an endless stream of meaningless arguments." She frowned slightly. "And I'm hungry." Spyro chuckled and put his paw over hers. The purple dragon softly patted it in affection.

"Oh, well then... we have to fix that." he rubbed his head against hers. "Let's go get you some food." Cynder smiled again and chuckled as they quietly walked out of the room taking no attention from the members of the dispute.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro and Cynder walked out of the meeting room and took another route in the massive hall. This strain in the building lead them to a shady room. A cracked door hung open on its hinges to let the fresh air of day in. They walked into the dusty interior only to meet up with a scarlet dragon that was searching frantically through some of the shelves hanging on the walls. The dragon looked around through numerous shelves untill he reached for something in one of the lower compartments. He then dug deep and grasped onto an object. He pulled out a small scrubber and smiled.

"Umm... Blaze?" asked Spyro, causing Blaze to turn. His face was covered with dirt and grime, but his illuminating green eyes took attention from that. He looked a little older then the purple dragon and his companion, but still had a spark of youth inside. However, something on his face said that he was not fully matured.

"Oh! H-h-hi Spyro," Blaze stammered after nodding his head in courtesy. He then turned to Cynder. "And hello to you too Cynder." The couple smiled in return.

"How are you, Blaze?" asked Cynder. The dragon suddenly shot around as he began to search for yet another object.

"Well... busy," Blaze said as he searched in haste. He found a small bar of soap and took it before turning to face the dragons again. "Being the assembly's pageboy isn't the easiest job around, but whatever it takes to keep me and Frost fed must be done." He walked out of the room followed by Spyro and Cynder. He got to a place where the floor clearly had a stain and began to scrub it, using his entire forepaw strength to push on the little annoyance even more. "Not only do I have to be running all around town sending messages, but when I'm not doing that, I'm scrubbing floors." He looked up at Spyro and Cynder as he continued to work.

"Well, hard work brings good things," said Spyro proudly. Blaze nodded as he looked back at the floor; the stain was gone. The Scarlet dragon stood up and walked around a little through the small section looking for more grime, but his good hard work had been done. Blaze sighed softly and wiped his forehead clean with his left wing.

"Done for now." Blaze smiled in an exhausting attempt to look well. Spyro patted him in the back praising the scarlet one.

_Heh, _thought Spyro. _It's the people, the poor, the workers are the foundation of civilization. Not us the hero, the government_. Blaze glanced at him

"Well anyways," said Blaze, "are you here for anything in specific I could help you in? It would be an honor to do that." Spyro smiled softly in return.

"We are just looking for a place to get some food." The black dragoness walked to Spyro's side and laid her head on his shoulder. "She's hungry."

"Oh... well now that I'm done, maybe I could invite you two to have dinner with me and Frost." He walked back into the storage with the couple and returned his working tools to where they belonged. "It would be amazing to have you two there, and I'm sure Frost would not mind." Spyro and Cynder nodded simultaneously, accepting his offer. Blaze looked pleased at their response. "Well, let's get going then. I'm sure Frost has a good dinner set up."

---------------------------------------------

Blaze lead both dragons out of the Governmental Office and into the town. Once again the nuisance of crowded streets and sounds of aggravation surrounded them, but that did not last for long. They walked through several avenues and until they reached an alleyway. They all went in guided by Blaze. "We're almost here," he said. He took another turn in the alley, making it more of a labyrinth then Spyro and Cynder expected. "So tell me, you two, what brings you two to do such great deeds?"

_What are we now, Gods?_ Thought Cynder. They walked through several homesteads that where all wall to wall. The streets that the three dragons walked upon were dirty and full of poverty. Cynder caught a glance of a cheetah that stood at the frame of his door. He stared at her, fixating his eyes on her every step. A sick lustful expression appeared on his face as their eyes connected. He gave her a sadistic grin as he realized that she had recognized his obsessive eye contact.

"Tsk," he shot out in a whisper. Cynder jumped in shock at the fact that he could even react. She was in a way praying he would not do this. A wild craving dwelled in his eyes. "Babe, babe. I'm always here if you want something... interspecies." The black dragoness recoiled at his comment and scooted closer to Spyro. She rubbed her body against his, but Spyro was not paying attention to her, rather the road ahead.

Spyro," Cynder nervously whispered to him, placing her paw worriedly over his. "Help."

The purple dragon's gaze turned back to her as she shivered from the feline's continuous bizarre stares. Spyro shot his glance up to what she was looking at and noticed the offense from the cheetah as well. He protectively put his wing around her and brought her tight to him creating a glare.

"Oh I see. Busy girl," lisped the cheetah. Spyro growled lowly as they walked farther in the alleyways and past the feline.

In time they arrived to Blaze's house.

"We're here," sighed Blaze "Home sweet home."

**Thank you for reading...**


	3. Meetings

**A/N: TY again Given-Inside for all your hard work in helping me... i could not di it without you :)**

Chapter 3- Meetings:

The couple looked into the house as he opened the door; a small and dirty living room was presented to them. "Here it is," said Blaze under his breath. "A small comfortable home for a couple." The Scarlet dragon began to point out at several items as he walked in. "This is the living room." He pointed to a staircase present at their flank. "Upstairs are the bedrooms." The host casually walked towards another room across followed by the young dragons. The living room was well crowded by furniture and fairly old family heirlooms. Cynder noticed as they passed by that the center piece of the room was nothing more then a small wood table with a few picture frames on it. They passed through the doorframe and entered a kitchen which had several cutting tables and a small wood-fire cooking range. A low table stood in the corner of the room where several candles were placed on the top of its surface to illuminate it. Blaze looked around as if looking for someone when out of the backdoor came in a baby blue colored dragoness. She had a very elegant body figure and a beautiful face, and her horns were curled slightly like Cynder's, but were four pairs of horns instead of Cynder's three. The dragoness walked through holding a small clay bowl she had gotten from outside in her mouth when she noticed the three dragons. She set the bowl on a counter and then walked over to Blaze, passionately kissing him on his lips; a soft moan escaped her throat as she did so.

"Hey Blaze," cooed the blue dragoness after the kiss.

"How are you Frost?" responded Blaze. She walked over to the counters again and scanned their surface, spotting a small piece of grime laying on the corners of one of the flattops. She tisked and walked over to a counter beside her. She grabbed a hand knit towel that was hanging on a bar right below the tabletop with her paw, and returned to the nuisance.

"Good," said the dragoness as soon as she finished cleaning the counter. "And how was work?"

"It was okay." Blaze walked over to her and took the towel from her hands, kissing the dragoness on the lips again. He paced over to return the piece of cloth. "Just a hard and long day." The dragoness walked over to him again and rubbed the side of her head against the scarlet dragon's neck. Both Spyro and Cynder smiled as they witnessed this type of affection. Spyro placed his paw over Cynder's as they continued to look at the adorable scene. Frost's gaze switched over to the two visitors and smiled.

"And what are you two doing here?" asked Frost. She approached them as Spyro and Cynder nodded softly in salute. "Hey Spyro." She showed a wide smile welcoming them in. "Hi Cynder." She then turned over to her love and gave a questioning expression. "And what brings these two here?"

"I kinda invited them to have dinner with us," explained Blaze. "They had nowhere to go to eat and well, Cynder was hungry." Blaze rubbed the back of his head with his left paw as Frost glared at him.

"Well Blaze," frowned Frost. "You know that we don't have much food right now." Blaze returned the frown and looked back at the pair who sat there quietly. The scarlet dragon suddenly felt humiliated.

"I'm sure we can get _something_ more to eat, right?" The dragon looked back at his lover and sighed. Giving a sigh, Frost turned over to look at the bowl she had brought; several fruits and vegetable's were the contents inside of it. She picked up a carrot and placed it on the counter, cutting the carrot with her claw and turning the earth root into mere slices.

"I guess," murmured Frost. Spyro looked over to the two. Frost showed a look of concern and worry; she knew they could not afford more hungry mouths. As he looked over to Blaze, Spyro noticed that he had a look of shame on his face. The purple dragon knew that Frost felt bad over this. In one act of kindness to his friends, Blaze had managed to get himself into trouble. At that moment Spyro decided to do what he thought was best to do.

"You know what?" spoke the purple dragon. "I'm really not too hungry right now. I can pass on dinner." He twitched his tail as he finished saying this. _I can stand a day without eating,_ thought Spyro to his own hungry stomach. Cynder's attention turned over to Spyro. A new look of worry for him became visible on her face. "Just feed Cynder," Spyro finished saying. Blaze raised an eye ridge in question.

"You sure?" he offered. "We can give you food."

"No Thank you," Repeated Spyro. "I'm fine, really." Blaze stood quiet for a second waiting for Spyro to change his mind, but once he noticed that the purple dragon would not, he turned back to Frost. "Okay, Frost, just make food for us three. Spyro won't eat." Frost nodded and went forth with cooking. Cynder who had been looking at Spyro the entire time gloomed. She looked over to Blaze.

"Hey Blaze, can Spyro and I go outside for a second?" She wrapped her tail around his. "I need to take a quick breath of fresh air with him." Blaze nodded as Cynder quickly dragged Spyro out of the room and into the street. They came to a stop just outside of the house. Cynder turned to look at Spyro. "Why are you not eating?"

"Have you not noticed that Blaze and Frost can barely feed themselves?" questioned Spyro. Cynder looked down, but only to get her head brought up again by Spyro's muzzle.

"But Spyro, you have not eaten since yesterday's lunch." She put her paw on his "Last night, the guardians did not have enough for all of us so you offered yourself then. We did not have breakfast or lunch, and now this?" Spyro worryingly smiled, she was right. "How about I don't eat; have my dinner." Spyro shook his head violently, rejecting the idea.

"No." Spyro lifted Cynder's paw to cradle it on his own "You can't miss your dinner. You're a growing dragoness and you need the energy to grow as best as you can."

"And why can you?" protested Cynder. "Look at you! You're starving!" Cynder began to lose her emotions again but Spyro did not let it happen. He grabbed her paw tightly and got closer to her. The purple male rubbed his neck against the black dragonesses.

"What worries you so much? I'm ok."

"Spyro, this cannot be healthy at all. I can promise you that. You need to eat." She pulled away from Spyro to look him straight forwards.

"Cyn, look. You need it more then I do. What if you want to have children some day? You need a healthy body for that." A cold shiver ran down her back as she heard him say these words.

_Am I at that age?_ She asked herself. She quickly shook the though away, knowing now was not the time. She sighed and submitted

"Fine, I'll eat," pouted Cynder. She grumbled softly as Spyro smiled with a satisfaction of victory. She noticed his pride and childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well ok, let's get back to Blaze's home," said Spyro as he turned back to the house. Cynder came to his side and Spyro put his wing around her, pulling her closer to himself. He brought her closer and closer until he made sure their hips were bumping together. Cynder let out a soft groan as Spyro took her as the victory prize for winning the argument with her.

"You know," she groaned "I'm not going to let you get away with any more like this one, especially when it's something considering your health." Spyro grinned mischievously.

"I know,"

The dragoness snickered "I do need my strong dragon anyways," she said "Not just any weak whelp." She walked forward taking Spyro along with her.

"One question," said the purple savior.

"And what is that?" asked the black dragoness.

"Do you think I'm a weak whelp right now?" Spyro chuckled softly. Cynder turned her head to ponder on the question, and to find a snappy comeback.

"Well," she said slowly. She suddenly sensed a dark feeling around her; her natural binding to the shadows sounding alarm. She turned to look around to the small street in front of them. Her eyes scanned in panic to see what had caught attention to her senses.

"Cyn... You never answered," chuckled Spyro. Cynder's eyes suddenly turned to a small space in between two houses in front of them. In the shadows of this space stood a dragon. The dragoness was instantly caught the bizarre fact that this dragon was of a white color. It was snow white. She looked up to his eyes to notice that not only were they looking at her with aggression, but were of a blood red color.

"Cyn?" asked Spyro as he noticed that her attention on him was gone.

Cynder and the dragon looked at each other eye to eye momentarily. As she continued to stare at his mesmerizing eyes, a shiver ran down her back. Something told her he was not there for good intentions. Suddenly the dragon turned and walked away. Cynder fell into curiosity's hands as she saw him wonder off in his own path.

_Was he looking at me?_ The dragoness rhetorically asked herself. Spyro could not take the silence any longer and huffed.

"Cynder... this isn't funny what's wrong?" Spyro turned to look back to where she was looking, too. Noticing nothing estranged Spyro. "What are you looking at?" asked the purple dragon. Cynder blinked as she had noticed she had spaced out on the spot the dragon had been in. She shook her head and turned back to Spyro.

"Oh… nothing really," the dragoness lied. "Come on. lets go back in." Cynder turned back to the direction of the house. She put her wing around him, guiding him back to the house.

"Sure, ok," said the purple dragon still concerned. He looked back to Cynder and smiled as they went back into the small living room.

--------------------------------------------------------

As the pale dragon headed out of the alleyway he raised a dark grin.

_Just as Guidel had provisioned,_ he thought. He continued out of the alleyway, and into a larger street, sinking into the large wave of felines and other small creatures crowding the area. Being not only a dragon, but one of the color of snow made him stick out like a sore thumb. The white dragon progressed through the street, sometimes shoving when he needed to get through. _The purple one is here. Enemy blood roams near, as Guidel had said._ As he went through the street he spotted two city guards speaking to some locals. They held a pile of wanted signs with his face on them, and the necessities to paste them all over the city. As he got closer he noticed that one of the two held one of them out to their audients. The sign read:

WANTED

The white dragon looked down below at the charcoal drawing of himself and spotted more writing.

DISCRIPTION:

1. PALE WHITE MALE DRAGON

2. RED EYES

3. GRAY CLAWS

SEARCHED FOR:

1. SEVERAL CLAIMS OF STEALING AND AGGRESSIVE ACTION TOWARDS CIVILIANS

2. POTENTUAL RISK TO SOCIETY

As the dragon began to cut by two stands of fruits and other eatable goods that were on sale, he noticed that one of the creatures hearing the guards speak suddenly turned his direction and pointed.

_Shit_ he thought. Instantly the dragon sunk under the stands to take himself out of view. He looked under the wheels of the stand to notice that the guards where also looking in his direction. _If I'm caught it could cost us all greatly. _He noticedone of the guards begin to talk to the other one in a soft whisper. The guard hearing began to approach the stands cautiously, pulling out his blade.

Suddenly a piercing shriek was heard from somewhere beyond the street. The white dragon's attention turned toward the scream, only to spot a large fire in the midst of the street burning up several stands, leaving nothing more then mere ashes. The guards turned to the disaster and ran into action; leaving the chaos as an advantage for the dragon in hiding to escape. He stood up as the crowds all ran to the area of risk and continued to walk through the street until he hit another alleyway.

_I owe you one Guidel_ thought the white dragon with a smirk, shaking his head softly from side to side. The dragon then approached a door at the end of the alley. As he went to open the door, he noticed a silhuette of a dragon seen on one of the roof around the narrow spot. The white dragon watched as the figure jumped from roof to roof untill it was of top of the building the white dragon was entering. The white dragon entered and took a deep breath as he looked at the environment. He noticed the walls where old, dusty, and full of mold. Several small candles hung in the room, leaving just enough light to barely see once night came. Cobwebs hung all over the ceiling and anywhere the wall would meet it. He looked down and sighed. This was home to him. He walked over to a small dirty couch in the middle of the trash placed all over the floor and laid on it. As the white dragon began to get comfortable there, he heard a metal door open and slam closed in the top level of the building. Next thing he heard was a shout from a dragon.

"Synapse! You almost got yourself captured!" The white dragon, Synapse, heard as the other one began to walk down an old set of stairs, making a loud creaks with each step he took. The dragon, a crimson colored one, came forward, growling aggressively at the white dragon. "And where are your evading skills?" Synapse chuckled loudly as he placed the side of his head to the couch's arm.

"It's good to see you too Guidel," responded Synapse turning his chuckles into laughter.

"You better shut that albino mouth of yours!" shouted Guidel as he whipped his head close to him. Synapse twitched and jumped back slightly deeper into the couch afraid of his aggravated companion. "If it wasn't for me you would be in the hands of those two cats!" Synapse sunk his head into the corner of the couch to protect himself better.

"Relax ok?" Synapse said softly. The crimson dragon backed away from the white dragon, giving him space. Synapse raised his head from the couch feeling slightly safer with the comfort room Guidel had given him. "Anyways, if I was captured I would have probably been let go like I have been many times before," explained the albino dragon "No information about the organization would have been discovered." Guidel once more thrust his chest forward to intimidate Synapse. The snow white dragon sunk his head under the couch for safety.

"Yeah!" shouted the crimson dragon. "And if information had been leaked and I found out about it, I would personally have gone to your prison cell and cut off that small object you like to call your male instrument!" Synapse suddenly growled at him, shooting his head up.

"I swear if you hurt me I kill you!" shouted Synapse. Guidel suddenly relaxed feeling that he had been to aggressive on his companion. He chuckled and put out his hand.

"And how are you planning to kill me?" asked Guidel curiously. Synapse remained quiet for a second admitting defeat. "I see," chuckled Guidel. He then walked off to look at a dust covered picture frame that hung slanted on a wall. He calmly spoke again. "You do what I asked you to do?" Synapse nodded softly as Guidel began to slowly take some dust off from the wooden edges of the frame with his longest claw.

"I did," said Guidel "He was there with a black one." Guidel snapped his head back at Synapse causing the white dragon to slightly twitch.

"Was she female?" Guidel asked. He turned towards Synapse, knocking the frame over with his wing by accident. The crimson dragon looked down at the shards of glass now on the ground and growled worriedly.

"Yeah, she's female." The white dragon began to feel uncomfortable on the sofa and decided to get off. He stood up and after he jumped off he stretched his entire body. Guidel walked back over to Synapse and looked at him as he finished stretching.

"Hmm so my predictions where correct," he said. The crimson dragon looked down to ponder a little "This dragoness I can see as trouble, but our plan can still proceed." Guidel looked up to a crack in the wall. A small beam of light shot from it and into their faces. He sighed and ignored it.

"Yes," said Synapse agreeing with him.

"We must organize a meeting with the others soon," finished Guidel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner set up at Blaze's house was nothing too fascinating, but it sure was homey, and warm. In front of Cynder remained a plate on the small table there was. The contents on the plate where a half eaten potato, some sort of flat bread, and a tiny remaining of what was a salted piece of meat. All of these feline created foods sat as Cynder calmly enjoyed the conversation that they were all having with Frost and her mate Blaze.

"Heh, remember the first time we had met each other?" asked Blaze warmly satisfied by the meal. Spyro and Cynder smiled softly.

"Yeah," answered Spyro. "You guys were in that fire we had stopped." Spyro frowned as he remembered the scene. "You and Frost lost everything." He then looked up smiling worriedly "At least we were able to get you two a new home and the best job we could get." Blaze chuckled festively as if he had not held any remorse

"That does not matter," said Blaze "As long as we still have our lives we should always smile." He smiled and looked over to Frost who did the same. He bent over to her to kiss her on the cheek. He then turned back to Spyro and Cynder. The scarlet dragon brought up a grin as he noticed Cynder had awed at them for the scene of affection. "Being alive every day in itself is a miracle." Spyro and Cynder nodded in agreement.

"Yes that is true," remarked Cynder. She then placed her paw on Spyro's lovingly. The black dragoness then began to slowly run her paw up and down, from Spyro's forearm, to the tip of his claws. Spyro gulped a little nervous from her affection. "Also to have loved ones at your side is a gift." Blaze nodded in agreement as well.

"That's true," said Frost. "Not only loved ones, but people like you two." Spyro cocked his head in question not understanding what she had meant. Blaze noticed his quizzical expresion.

"Heroes Spyro," explained Blaze "are grand things. You are the ones to bring peace, to sacrifice yourselves for freedom." The scarlet dragon grabbed onto the table and propped himself up on two legs as he continued his speech "You are great. You are the ones paying for the freedom of not only yourselves but everyone around." Blaze had become too riled up so Frost tugged back on his tail a little, sending the signal for him to relax. Blaze sat down on his table doing what Frost had speechlessly requested. "We all owe you big thanks." Spyro smiled but felt uncomfortable about the fact that they were praising him in that way. He decided to change the subject.

"Yeah, but hey I want to know something," said Spyro. Blaze nodded.

"And what's that?" asked Blaze.

"You guys have lived together for a while, have you two considered Children?" At this question both Blaze and Frost blushed deeply. The question was a very intimate one in a way.

"Well," explained Frost. "We are in a way, but we are waiting for better days." Blaze came closer to the baby blue dragonesses' side and cuddled the side of his head to her neck.

"Yes," agreed Blaze. "We are trying to also save up to be able to feed it and give it a good life."

"Oh, I see," said Cynder trying to come into the conversation. She looked over to Spyro who sat aside her. _Heh, the child question... Spyro you are bold _thought Cynder grinning.

"Well seems understandable," said Spyro. As Cynder began to concentrate on his companion, a deep question came into thought. _Are we going to have children?_ She shook her head roughly to take the idea out of her mind. It was not the time to think about this. The black dragoness suddenly noticed how Spyro was looking down at the little bits of food Cynder had left on her plate with much desire. Besides the fact that he had called for this sacrifice on himself he was still creature. He felt natures need to stay well fed and Cynder knew this. The black dragoness suddenly decided to find a way to get food to him without the hosts knowing he had been sacrificing himself on their name. Cynder was full right now anyway and knew Spyro would be glad to eat. She figured a way rather quickly.

"Hey Spyro." Spyro turned his attention to his companion wondering what she wanted. "I think you should try this _even if you are full_," said Cynder signaling Spyro. "It's real good and it would be a shame if you did not try it." The purple dragon chuckled figuring that Cynder had seen his eyes.

_She knows me too well_ thought Spyro.

"Are you sure you don't want to just have the rest all by yourself?" asked Spyro. Cynder shook her head with a sweet smile.

"No," she cooed. "I am pretty full already and I don't want this good food to go to waste." She then began to rub his forearm again. "I'm sure you can open up with some space for food," she said batting her eyes. Spyro first gulped nervously at the fact that Cynder was petting him again, but then nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll try some," he said. Cynder pushed the plate in front of him with her snout.

"Have the rest, please," said Cynder. She then looked back to Blaze and Frost to see if they had caught any suspicious activity. To her relief they had not. The couple had been two busy cuddling together and minding their own to detect anything out of the usual. Cynder shot a grin at the two and they smiled back. As the dragoness looked back to Spyro she noticed that he had already eaten all the food that had been there. _Wow Spyro you were hungry_.

"Mmh! Good stuff you two!" said Spyro still chewing on a little of the salted meat.

"Yeah," Blaze assured. "It's one of the reasons I want to marry Frost." He pecked Frost on the lips again creating a smooch noise. "Her cooking is from the gods. I think she's actually an angel or something," the scarlet dragon explained while Spyro finished taking down the food as Blaze continued. "I think she was a gods' cook and got stranded here."

"Oh you," cooed Frost. She returned a kiss to Blaze. "You and your wild imagination. You should be a painter." Blaze rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Sure, but if I do all I would be able to draw and think about is you." They both chuckled.

"You are such a cheeseball," giggled Frost. "But I like that." Both Spyro and Cynder awed again at their romance. Spyro turned to look outside the window though. He noticed that the sun was finally coming to its rest behind the buildings. Nightfall was only a few minutes away.

"It's almost night," Spyro pointed out. His companion also turned to look out at the darkness that was falling over the world. She groaned, bothered by this factor.

"I guess we are moving in the dark aren't we?" asked Cynder "We have to get back."

"I guess." Spyro looked up to Frost and Blaze. "We have to leave you two. We can't be out too late in the night." Hed sighed. "It's too dangerous." Frost looked out the window they where looking at and also sighed.

"Why leave like this?" asked Frost. Spyro frowned deeply.

"We have to get to a place to sleep, and that's back at the Government Building," remarked Spyro. Blaze sunk his head into thought for a small moment. He then shot it back up.

"Why don't you guys stay over here?" he asked. "We do have an extra room you two could share." Spyro and Cynder both cocked their heads thinking about the proposal for a moment "I'm sure it wouldn't bother if you two if you shared a room, right?" Spyro shook his head, but Cynder stood silent.

"No I don't mind," said Spyro. "You?" he asked towards Cynder.

_Share a room with him?_ She asked herself. She continued to think. _I have never shared that with him... how bad could it be?_ She then reacted to the outside world by shaking her head as well.

"I don't mind. So I guess we stay here the night?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah," Spyro replied. "How bad could it be?"

**PLEASE COMMENT! :) you are readers are the thing that wants me to continue writing... ty so much for reading in the first place too**


	4. Incident of the night

**A/N: Hey guys, finally some more, sorry this took foreva but it is here... note: i did not work with GI as much in this one... so forgive me with some grammer errors or spelling mistakes... that is my 'shadeanese' haha inside joke... anyways please enjoy this**

* * *

Chapter 4- Incident of the night:

Blaze guided Spyro and Cynder up the aged stairs in the living room, and into the room in the far end of the hall in the second floor. The scarlet dragon remained quiet until he had reached the end of the corridor, and had entered the guest room. He came in.

"Well here we are," he spoke as he rubbed the back of his head with a wing. He looked around and noticed the room had not been used for a while. It was completely empty and cobwebs hung all over. He slightly felt ashamed he could not offer them better "Please, just get comfortable, I guess." Blaze looked down at the couple which remained attentive at him. They both nodded.

"Thanks for letting us both stay," The black dragoness thanked. The scarlet dragon took a deep yawn as he looked out through the window in the room. The sun had well set, and had given the dark hands of night a chance to reign once more.

"No problem," responded Blaze. He turned his back and headed out into the hallway, stopping at the frame of the door for a moment "You two have a good night."

"We will, thank you Blaze," Spyro spoke out. With that Blaze left, leaving the two dragons alone. Cynder, now being alone with Spyro, walked off to one of the corners in the back wall, and thumped down on her underbelly. She cuddled down in a dainty manner, with a cute smile upon her face. _She's so adorable,_ the purple dragon thought to himself. He smirked "Comfy enough?" Spyro joked around.

"Nope... you're not here," coed the dragoness in a petite way. Spyro chuckled silently under his breath. "Come over here, Spyro," the dragoness welcomed him as she patted the floor aside her.. The purple dragon did not take a moment to even think about the suggestion, and walked over to her. He reached his female companion's side and laid down, attempting to get cozy as well. As he finished getting satisfied with the way he was resting he looked over to dragoness. She stared at him with an expression he had never seen her make. He cocked his head at her.

"What's up?" asked Spyro. Cynder shrugged playfully. Her tail tapping the floor in an excited manner, clinking each time it hit the hard ground.

"I don't know," she responded. "Guess I'm just excited by how things have rolled out today."

"Yeah, break days never fail us do they?" inquired Spyro.

Suddenly, Cynder got up on her feet and pushed Spyro with her entire body, causing the male to fall to his back quite quickly, and without resistance. The purple dragon curled his legs up defensively as Cynder placed her left forepaw over his right wing, and got on top of him. As she set her chest down over his, Spyro felt a warm feeling strike deep inside. His heart pumped powerfully and fast, and his breathing quickly sped up. As Cynder laid on top of him she continued to give that look of sneakiness and seductiveness. She snickered at him malevolently

"Yeah, they don't," The black dragoness murmured passionately. She looked down at Spyro's face. She captured the attention of the thing she loved of him the most, his kind purple eyes. They were so sweet, so trusting that it was no wonder she had fallen in love with them. The purple dragon looked back at her emerald eyes with a charming expression. This look brought her a warm feeling to the dragoness.

"Seems like you have plans," Spyro pointed out in a raised tone. Cynder giggled softly at his remark.

"Not really," she responded in a dainty voice "This is all coming from the top of my head." It was now Spyro who rose up a small chuckle from his throat.

"Really?" He asked. At first the black dragoness in control gave Spyro a small mischievous look, but then lowered her mouth onto his as she closed her eyes in a passive way. Spyro was on a verge of reacting but was stopped by a kiss on his lips. The kiss was small and quick, but succulent and unexperiencfully wet. As she pulled away from it Spyro let out a small pleasurable groan. Cynder then looked down at the purple dragon, who remained breathless from the rush.

"Yup!" The dragoness responded as she let out a small giggle. Spyro remained quiet taking in a few long breaths to unease from the thrill. He gave a small stupefied chuckle as he looked at her eyes with a dreamy expression. Cynder caught this. "What's up, lover boy?" she teased. The male dragon smiled.

"I liked that," he said in a seduced voice. The dragoness let out another small coy giggle and fell onto his chest, as she did in the morning. Her head laid on his chest. That sturdy assuring heart beat on his chest could not be anymore comforting for her. It assured her that she had him. That she had a protector at her side, and a lover. The male felt calmer now. A warm feeling of love rushed through Spyro.

_I love her so much,_ Spyro thought. The male dragon brought his paws up, and placed then on the back of her head. He kept her there with a confident hold. She enjoyed this. His paws over her made her feel more loved and cared for.

"And to think," Cynder suddenly spoke out. "That we would have not even been together if you would have not saved me ." She shivered a little to the thought. Throughout the entire time Cynder had been a slave of the dark master, she had held full conscience of it. It was like a horror movie. They would torture her to the point where vengeance was the only way to relieve herself. Hatred was all she could think about. She would even think she was dieing from the amount of hatred she held in her veins.

_But that's over now,_ she thought as she glanced up to Spyro's face. The purple savior made a warm smile as their eyes met

"Well," started Spyro "Some prophets say that there are no such things as coincidences." Cynder returned a smile "Maybe this was all for a purpose."

"And what would that be?" Cynder asked. Suddenly, Spyro tugged on Cynder to the left. They rolled over, taking Cynder to the floor, and leaving Spyro on top. He grinned mischievously.

"I don't know," Spyro responded slyly "Perhaps that is for us to find out." Cynder placed her paws on the dragons chest to leave him a support.

"Yeah," Cynder agreed as she looked up to his eyes, which glistened with a soft twinkle. The two lovers remained together in silence, gazing at each other. Spyro had become mesmerized by her emerald eyes. They shined with such beauty, energy, youth, and ripeness. He glanced at the rest of her face, it was perfection to his eyes. She was elegant, the form of her face smooth and perfect, cute. He smiled, but immediately after did something even he did not expect. He lowered his face down towards hers, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. Instinctively Cynder reacted alike by opening her mouth as he got closer. His lips finally reached down and met with the dragoness'. He kissed her with great strength and passion. His tongue escaped his mouth and entered the female's welcoming aperture. Cynder to let out a low pleasureful moan as their tongues began to dance together in the safe heaven of Cynder's muzzle.

_This is heaven,_ Cynder thought as she brought her paws up and around Spyro's head. She took a good grasp of him, making sure he would not pull back anytime soon, or at least until she wanted it. Both dragon's felt a burning sensation inside. It was like a fire in the pits of the dark realm was touching their frail souls, and engulfing them in their addictive flares. Pure and complete heat. Both of their hearts and breathing began to race.

_Will It be tonight? Like this? _Spyro wondered as their lips and tongues continued in their unison of romance. _C-c-can I become her mate?_ He wondered. At last, Cynder decided to end the kiss. She let go of the back of his head and ran her paws back down to his chest. The couple slowly pulled away from each other, keeping their soft gazes. Both dragons smiled warmly.

A silence became present once more as they just remained still. They watched each other, heard each other breaths. The steady up and down of their chest soothed both of them. Cynder smiled at him, the taste of his lips still present in her mouth.

"I love you," Cynder said, as she had said it four years ago. Spyro smiled back at her.

"I love you too," Spyro responded quietly. The dragoness began to wrap her tail with Spyro's, intwining them together. She leaned up and pecked Spyro on the lips again. The male smiled once, but then to his surprise, was caught off guard when Cynder moved her muzzle down, and ran her tongue along his jawline. The reaction from before came to happen. First, Spyro's hormones kicked up. He felt a raging pleasure and lust inside of him, begging for the right to mate. Next, Spyro began to pant roughly and shake. It was now Cynder who was caught by surprise when she felt Spyro's tool poke her in between her thighs. The black dragoness yelped slightly as she looked down at his instrument. Her eyes went wide as she took a good look at it.

"Spyro!" Cynder shouted as she kept her glance down at the body part. Spyro, more embarrassed then he has ever been, comically jumped off Cynder in an attempt to not further ashamed himself. He landed on his underbelly aside Cynder, and laid upon 'himself' to cover up as best as he could. Cynder looked up to his face and noticed it had flushed to a tone of red. He was well embarrassed. His eyes were closed lightly, to attempt to avoid further embracing eye contact. The dragoness remained still, blinking several times as the sight passed through her mind.

_That... was his... _she began to think to herself.

"I'm sorry about that," Spyro suddenly murmured in a mellow voice. He was obviously feeling plenty more then just shock.

_It, was just a reaction,_ Cynder began to think to herself. _I really can't blame him._ The black dragoness stood up from her place, still imagining the feel of the dragon down and near her sensitive area. Strangely to her mind it came as pleasing. She walked over to the purple dragon whom remained in his spot, blushing softly. The black dragoness made a small dainty giggle before laying on top of his back. She lifted his tail up and wrapped it with her own.

"It's okay," She coed at him warmly. Spyro looked upward and brought his forehead to her jaw. The dragoness noticed how he still flushed a color of red. She giggled a little. "It was only an accident." The dragoness lifted herself up from him, and walked to his side. She thumped down aside Spyro. The purple dragon looked at her again with less of a blush. She whisked a small grin in return. "But," Cynder started again. "You better be careful, who knows what can happen that way." Spyro blushed again. He chuckled several times nervously, before he looked down . Cynder made a small flirtatious laughter as well. "Just be careful, okay? The dragoness whispered out "And wait a little, It will come."

_It will come?_ Spyro asked himself curiously, wondering what terms she meant.

**THANKIES!**


	5. Curiosities and the Truth

**A/N: Thanks to the guy who peer edited my stuff. Blaze the dragon :D**

* * *

Chapter 5- Curiosities and the truth:

Cricket! Cricket!

Night came to its full domain of the world, and dusk was deep in. Inside the room rested the two dragons. Spyro, had cuddled tightly into a ball with himself, and rested peacefully. His mind in the realm of dreams, and his snout in the world of snores. Cynder, on the other hand, had not reached the rem that Spyro had accessed. She had not even fallen asleep. The dragoness remained there cuddled like Spyro, but with eyes wide open. She gazed back and forth within the room engulfed by the pitch black darkness. For some strange reason this night was not as sufficating as they usually were. Cynder wondered why this would be. Would it be the room they remained in?

_No, probably not, _she thought to herself. The room was moist, and the warm humidity stuck to their scales as it usually did. She normally hated sleeping inside enclosed areas durring the season of fire (summer). The dragoness enjoyed the open air, the cooler temperature. It felt better then the sticky feeling the dragoness felt as she breathed now. _What could it be then?_ She asked herself again. As Cynder went to glance at the purple dragon it hit her. It was him. Most of her years with him they usually slept in seperate rooms. Sparx and Spyro in one, and her by herself in another. Nights were quiet, alone, by herself. With the purple dragon there she felt significantly different. It was more peaceful, yet exciting. _Maybe he's the fact that I can't get any sleep either,_ the dragoness snickered to herself in thought. This was certainly an exciting situation for the dragoness, or new at least.

The dragoness looked over to Spyro again. She giggled when he shivered briefly, and cuddled into tighter ball. The purple dragon grunted lightly, before going back to snoring.

_That dragon,_ she thought to herself. Cynder had never rested with Spyro before. She had never been able to tell how ungracfully he slept. _It is honestly cute! _Cynder thought. Usually, to her eyes, the purple dragon always stood with pride and a common strength. It was adorable to her to see him so vulnerable like this, so unconcerned. The purple dragon grunted again as he scooted a little, which caused Cynder snickered in a cute manner, once more. _Oh you, my cute dragon. _The black dragoness smiled, but it was shot down when she suddenly imaged the male's _tool_ in her mind. The image came so quickly and clear she could have detailed it. A heavy shiver ran down Cynder's back as the picture remained in her head and did not leave. That moment had left her so surprised, yet curious about his body. This had been the second time that the event had come to happen. His body had just reacted naturally to the stimulus. The question suddenly came to the dragoness' mind. _Was he ready to mate?_ _Or more importantly: Am I ready to mate?_ The dragoness went into freeze as the question remained in thought. Cynder figured that she might be in the proper age for it, according to the books of course. But knowledge of this was not all that mattered for bearing children. She suddenly chuckled, lightly, as she remembered one of the quotes the book held. _'A dragoness must be well fit and 'wide hipped' for higher chances of success,'_ she repeated in her mind. At that, the dragoness glanced back and towards her own figure. She was thin, sleek, but was that good? She looked slightly lower, and came to gaze at her hips. Compared to her waist, her hips showed themselves greatly. Her body was definatly 'curved'. She came to remember the feline speaking vulgar to her near this building with a shiver, but it was okay. Spyro had been there at her side, protecting her.

_Spyro..._

The purple dragon creeped back into her mind as she came to his name. Why was she so curious of him? Why was it so? As tension of her curiosity increased the dragoness, as if by nature, rose from her laying spot, and slowly crained in the dirrection of the purple dragon. The dragoness, lead by instinct more then thought, slowly and carfully bagan to sneak close to the dragon. She made every step lightly upon the the wood flooring this room held, so the purple one would not awake.

She wanted to know him better, no matter what it took, or however she would do it. She arrived to the male's side, and with much care slowly collapsed upon her legs, to lay down. Now that the dragoness was in there, she slowly and carefully began scroll her eyes across the sight of his body. She started on the forearm in front of her. Cynder had never paid attention to the scars he held across his entire body so well. They ran up his arm and to the rest of his being, marked a lighter purple on each one. The scars seemed to be claw like, scratches and cuts from battle. She noticed one of the scratched that cut horizontal to his paw. This one was particular, a clean cut, unalike the others he held. She now knew she was the cause of this one, but long ago. Slowly and carefully, the dragoness brought her hand down upon the scar. Her paw touched the strong scales without disturbing the dragon from his sleep. She slowly ran her claw around with the scar. Now that she had felt it, she was definatly sure it had come from the sythe of her tail.

_I'm sorry,_ she thought to herself, as she ran a claw across the discoloration once more. For a moment she wondered if it had hurt. _No matter, he had heal, _Cynder thought, at last listening to Spyro's words of forgetting the past.

The female began to go up, past his arm, and reached her sight up to his back. The muscles here were quite strong. His body was marked well; practice had indeed done a good job in strengthening the little hatchling he used to be. She looked at his wings. They had become slightly war torn from the years, but with the damedge came strength. They were sturdy, powerful. Once more, not like they had been when she had first met him in his pre-adolecent stage.

Her eyes began to slowly go upwards to his face. The dragoness wisked a small grin as she noticed the male had a smile upon his face.

_What are you dreaming of?_ The dragoness asked herself in mind, slyly. As Cynder carefully studied, she suddenly noticed a small scar upon his cheek. This one seemed to be a puncture from a horn. A memory suddenly came into her thought. The moment when she had striked the dragon in the face, in the years of her corruption that is. The dragoness had called him weak and pathetic before giving the mighty blow to him. She wondered if it was her horn that had caused this now visible scar upon him. _Im sorry,_ was all the dragoness could think.

The dragoness fragily brought her paw over to the side of his face, and gently touched the mark. The skin on the scar was rough, and rugged.

_Oh, Spyro,_ Cynder could not do anything but to think this, regretfully. Her poor purple dragon had been hurt by her past. She could not help but to still feel sorry for it, and to wonder up to this day why he had treated her so kindly all along. _Since the first day I fell in his hands, he always had that smile upon his face._ Cynder continued in her curiosity. She brought her gaze back down, past his ribs and back. The dragoness stopped as her eyes came to fix to his waist and hips. The purple dragon was not as scarred down here as the rest of his body, significantly. _He had kept a decent defense, at least,_ thought the onyx colored dragoness. She did notice several scars though; blade marks, clearly. Cynder looked back towards her own tail spade.

"You caused a lot of trouble," the dragoness remarked to her own tail, quietly. "Didn't you?" All of a sudden, the black dragoness heard a soft muffled grunt, Spyro. Cynder shot her look to the male dragon, with the fear that she had been caught. When she glanced, she found Spyro now lay upon his back. His arms were crossed together, a little bellow the area where the rib cages met with each other. The purple dragon's legs were also apart from each other; they dangled in a relaxed way. The dragoness brought her eyes up to his face, and to her relief found he still rested peacefully. She sighed, lightly.

_That was too close,_ she thought, relieved. Cynder slowly and carefully placed her tail back down on the hard floor, as she also began to move her sight again. She brought her eyes to his underbelly. That golden, strong plate of scales was one of the most damaged areas in his body. The scars ran all the way down through his ribs. Deeper then any of the other scars she had seen before. They were much like the ones their masters had. A clear sign that Spyro had suffered the wearing out of war that any of those guardians had, but only in a smaller frame of time. _My strong, brave dragon, _Cynder thought, attracted by his battle marks. She continued down again, going past his last ribs once more. Cynder's sight came into contact with the area in between his thighs. Her heart jumped a beat as she remembered his 'boy'. She blinked several times, surprised by her own thoughts. Cynder was feeling shockingly curious now. Her mind asked her to know more of his body, or else she would go mad. She fixed her eyes on that area. His legs drooped in a lazy manner, but in a manner where Cynder could see the underbelly in this area, lucky her.

"Fed-gu-….-Cynder," the male dragon suddenly murmured out. "I… love you." Cynder caught attention of this and looked at the male's face. she smiled softly.

_He's dreaming about me?_ the black dragoness asked herself in mind, as she smirked warmly. She began to approach his face once more. Cynder concentrated her eyes on his strong mandible now. His head laid back directly, giving a good view of it. She lightly placed her paw on the very tip of his chin, and smoothly pets it. Her thought still remained on the dragon's love tool. The reason this image was reacting so much in her adolescent mind was still unknown to her. She was soon to discover this though.

Spyro groaned gently as the female soothed him in this manner. Cynder was a bit alerted by this noise escaping from his throat, but soon calmed as she discovered he was still in rem.

"Oh you," the black dragoness cooed in an intensely quiet manner, as she smiled softly. The dragoness' mind suddenly came over a memory, and a fact.

_His jaw line,_ she stated to herself. The dragoness remembered, now that she was thinking of it, that every time she had rubbed or kissed the area, the dragon reacted by presenting that object of Cynder's curiosity.

"Hmm," Cynder thought to herself as she watched her dragon sleep. "I wonder..." Her paw lifted up, extending her largest claw right against Spyro's neck, exactly where she kissed him earlier. She frailly caressed the area with that extension of her paw, and the reaction was almost spontaneous. Spyro twitched , making some sort of strange grunt.

"Cynder…" the purple dragon muttered out in his sleep. In a matter of a second the dragon reacted as was provisioned. He exhibited his dragonhood quite spontaneously after the mutter, as it came out into full view. "I love you," Spyro said as he breathed out. The black dragoness looked back to the object, and opened her eyes wide as she took a good look. The male part, her lover's male part, rose out in its natural instinct, prepared for its mission which had been predestined since the beginning of their species existence. Cynder could not get her eyes off it; it was intoxicating to her vision, addictive. A new feeling suddenly crossed the dragoness' form of being, lust. This new sensation began to make her want this from the male. She felt a deep physical emptiness inside. She trembled as she felt that sweat had begun to form on her scales.

_I want him,_ she remarked to herself. Curiosity and lust now worked together to chain the black dragoness' subconscious. Now controlled by first instinct, Cynder slowly began to shift her position to be sitting in front of the male's body part. She concentrated her sight upon it. The dragoness attempted to get up to the last detail of it. She was mesmerized, hypnotized. The next sense that thirsted knowledge was touch. She slowly and carefully lifted her paw from the floor below her, and guided her forearm towards the object. She reached the point of near touch, and with even more care and alert, the dragoness touched his shaft, and slowly trailed her claw downward. Cynder's heart began to pump powerfully, her being completely altered by raging hormones and powerful curiosity. She moved her claw all the way to the base, finally feeling the entire object. After this, Cynder lifted her paw away, as she glanced over to the male dragon's face. He still slept, to her luck.

_How does it feel?_ Cynder's mind suddenly asked. _Does it, hurt?_ The question sank into the dragoness', deeply. She was a young growing dragoness, questions like these were bound to come, and with none other then her lover, and probable mate. At a sudden moment though.

"Mmh… huh?" Cynder took his look back in the direction of the noise, and came to find that the purple dragon was slowly waking up! She did not know what disturbed him at a time like this, so late, but what she did know is that she had to retreat. The dragoness made a quick run for it. She dashed across the small room as fast as she could, and as quietly too. The moment she got to the position she had been originally resting, Cynder came down on her belly and laid her head low, hoping this act would fool the purple dragon, if he looked in her direction that is. The black dragoness looked back in the direction of Spyro, as hidden as she could do it. She noticed Spyro had perked his head up, and was scanning the room. The purple dragon had felt a presence around him, but to him it was unknown that it was Cynder herself.

_What on Earth was that? _Spyro thought to himself, dazedly. The purple dragon looked down and noticed that he had an uninvited visitor, once again. He turned his face and fixed his eyes on Cynder to see if she was awake, and to his 'luck' he thought she was asleep. Spyro grunted, still tired, and turned over onto his belly to cover up. Cynder watched carefully as he went back to sleep. Once he did the dragoness huffed, glad she got away from that.

_I guess I'll find out later,_ she thought. _When I am with him._ She could not help but to grow a small smile as she did. With some sort of fantasy in her mind, the first in her life.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The night gave any inhabitant in Avalar who remained outside the cool, soothing wind of the night. Over the city a wonderful instrument played its melodious song, the strings of the tool of song humming into the eternal shadows that dominated in this dark time. None other then Hunter, companion of Spyro and Cynder, and good friend of the guardians, was playing this instrument. The young feline sat on a stool in front of the Governmental Office, for this was not a building only for negotiating and fancy speech, but this was the new rest place of the guardians and their two young apprentices, and this needed protection. Hunter continued to play his instrument, under the dim light of a small torch aside him. This instrument was peculiar and an instrument of Avalarians, only. It was much like an acoustic string instrument, but neck arched backwards, causing the strings to have a higher pitch of tone. The main body of the tool was narrow, but hollow, obviously. This body was made of a wood only found in the forests near.

The melody that Hunter played was truly fine. It hummed with power, and an ancient tale behind it. Those of Avalarian gods, and brave heroes who journeyed to their fates, some of life and love, others of death and tragedy. The feline murmured to his own instrumental music, as well. He knew the lyrics of this ancient rhapsody well, but found no use in singing it when no one was there to listen. At a sudden moment though, a voice was heard aside the loyal Avalarian.

"'Song of the death flower'," The voice said, a voice of an ally, Cyril. "Rhapsody 23 of 'Cultarian'." Hunter suddenly turned and looked at the ice dragon, while still not having the melody stopped. He gave the guardian a soft smile, before he looked back in the direction ahead of him.

"Indeed," the feline responded. "My friend." He laid his head back on the wall behind him to take a good look at the night sky. The stars shined with a glamorous luster, and gave the creatures of the world only another reason to thank the ancestors every night. He took a deep breath, and blinked several times to prevent from falling asleep. "You know," He suddenly remarked to the silent ice dragon. "Spyro and Cynder have not come back." Cyril nodded, giving a pacific smile.

"We know," He responded. "When we checked their bedrooms we only found Sparx." Hunter looked back down at his instrument, stopping the music he played

"They sure are growing quick, aren't they?" Hunter remarked. The young feline set the tool of music aside him while the guardian nodded.

"Yes," Cyril replied. "Indeed they have." Hunter looked to the other side of him, and picked up a small pouch made of fine hides. He opened the corked covering the top, and took a drink of the bitter liquid inside, fine ale this was. He brought the pouch down, coughing from a little that had gone in his windpipe, at least it kept him warm. "They grow bigger and stronger every day," Cyril continued. "It's an amazement of nature, that is." Hunter nodded, agreeing.

"Indeed," he commented, as he rested the pouch aside him once more. He brought his other hand down, and picked up the instrument aside him again. Hunter placed his hands back on it, and began to strum lightly. "They grow in many ways."

"Tell me, Hunter," Cyril suddenly spoke out. The feline snapped his head back in the direction of the guardian to pay better attention. "What do you take from their departing, and of the love interest they have for each other?" The young Avalarian stopped playing his instrument one more, but not to drink this time, instead to ponder. He now considered a reason for their absence.

"You think the two...?" He suddenly asked out. Cyril grinned.

"I could not tell you if the two have decided to," he responds. "But dragon's of their age usually go to it."

"They would mate?" Hunter asked out, rather to question the statement more by himself then asking Cyril. He came to a small response. "They're too young," he stated. "They don't know what they are up to." Cyril stared down at Hunter, who placed his hood up with a paw. The elder kept a small silence, before he spoke again.

"Well, Hunter," He spoke. "The purple dragon and Cynder do know what they are up to, I'm sure of it." The ice guardian looked down, with a small frown on his face, something was in his mind. "But, there is grimmer news to this tale. Ones that you must promise never to tell Spyro of Cynder about." Hunter looked back at Cyril once more, a curious air upon him.

"What would that be?" asked the feline bathed in interest. Cyril stood silent for a moment, before he picked up the courage to say it.

"Hunter my lad," he started. "Cynder, she's barren." The avalarian's head cocked to the head, shocked by the news.

"Barren?" the young feline asked. Cyril nodded.

"Yes," He repeated. "Barren, infertile, unable to become gravid."

"B-but how?" Hunter asked, in a tone of deep shock.

"When Cynder was in her dark years," Cyril started. "We figure Cynder had been poisoned, and the dark might have affected her as well. When this happened, it seems she became barren." Hunter remained silent, unable to speak. What would Spyro think of this?

**Oh no! cliffhanger and a lemon tease!!! but not to be worried, its not done untill the fat dragon lady sings!**

**Please comment.**

**Thankies!**


	6. Awakenings

**A/N: Hey, I just want you guys to know that i stay 100% SpyroxCynder cannon only.**

**100% CANNON! 100% GOOD! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 6- Awakenings

The morning fell over the world with it's a fragile beauty. The sun glimmered over the entire valley of Avalar, and caused all the dew covered grasses and weeds to reflect it's fragile light, the land was truly a valley of gold. The city shun as well. The metalwork and light layer of mist over all the buildings gave the entire growing village an illusion of divinity. Everything seemed in peace.

A greater symbol of this peace was displayed by Spyro, the world's savior and only hope, and Cynder, the former queen of evil and torment. These two great symbols of the past and present rested, deep in their sleep. The black dragoness slept in the in the far left corner of the room, away from the window; the purple dragon was unalike. He rested right where the beams of bright light would hit him, and would cause his awakening. Spyro the dragon slowly and clumsily opened his eyes, but not too wide due to the strong light that struck his back, and face. He glanced around the room quiet room, and then yawned in a lazy manner.

Spyro stood himself up and had a good, long stretch, while he still yawned. With eyes now watery from the yawn, he sat down on his haunches in a comfortable pose. His cleared eyes then turned and fixed themselves upon Cynder. He noticed how she laid in a very coquet manner, with her head rested daintily over her paws. Spyro cooed, as he smiled in a warm way.

_You're so adorable, _Spyro remarked to himself.

The purple dragon suddenly remembered that today was no day to repose. This day was full of activities and work, training and practice being one of their first duties early in the morning. Spyro knew Cynder had to awake for the day to start. The male stood up once more, and began to pace in the direction of Cynder. His claws made small tap noises as he drew nearer to the black dragoness; this was enough to cause her to awake. Before Spyro could reach her side, the light sleeper opened her eyes, and looked to the purple dragon, which approached her. She smiled sweetly, before giving out a long, soothing yawn.

"Good morning," the dragoness cooed kindly, after her doze. Spyro, having felt affectionate that day, trotted up to the dragoness, playfully. As she perked her head up, he gave her a small peck on the lips. Cynder was caught by surprise, and flushed a light red.

"Morning," the male dragon responded, kindly. Cynder's blush diminished and turned to a warm feeling deep in her heart. The dragoness rose, feeling her muscles and bones creak loudly as she did. She then brought her muzzle to his once more, and gave him a peck of her own.

"How'd you sleep," she murmured, softly, as she lowered her head and placed her jaw on the dragon's strong shoulder, and sat down in her haunches. Spyro, sat down as well, and lowered his head to the side. With a soft tilt of his neck, he caressed her.

"I slept fine," Spyro responded. "And you?"

"I slept great," Cynder returned. She sunk her head deeper into his shoulder. "Though, it was a little cold, all alone in that corner." The dragoness made a small smile. She clearly knew that this was a large lie, but if Spyro was affectionate to her just now, why couldn't she be? Besides, the black she-dragon would have rested better if she could have slept at Spyro's side, even though that would be a new experience.

"Really? I thought it was pretty warm last night," the purple dragon teased. Cynder giggled in a wondrous way, this caused Spyro to chuckle as well. The dragoness then brought her head back up and looked him in the eyes, gleaming. Suddenly and without warning, she brought her lips to his, and locked them. Spyro was caught by surprise, and looked down to Cynder's closed eyes, before he shut his own, and melted into the kiss. He took a joy of the passion filled kiss, his heart pumping powerfully, but it was cut off much too quickly for the male. Cynder quickly pulled away and stepped back, to tease Spyro back. The male nearly fell foreword in an attempt to keep the contact. Cynder giggled again.

_Gotcha,_ the dragoness thought. Spyro suddenly narrowed his eyes, as he recognized the tease. He rose to his feet and took a step forward, only to become closer to the dragoness. He grinned slyly.

"Feeling tedious today, eh?" he remarked. The dragoness turned around, and began to take several steps away from him. She brought her tail up as she got to the full extent of it, only to run the blunt side of her tail blade across one of his cheeks.

"Maybe," she responded in a sly tone. Spyro could not help but laugh in a stupefied form; he enjoyed this whole new feel of tease. As the dragoness paced foreword, she looked back, and noticed the purple dragon had been eyeing her every move. She swished her hips, slightly, and took several more steps. The purple dragon could not keep his eyes off. No matter how hard the epic hero attempted to redeem himself, he was fully captured by the female's paws. Cynder snickered once more, amused by how the simple beauties of nature could bring down even the highest of saviors, to nothing but a small scoundrel; naïve, blindsided, and lust drenched. She reached the near wall, and snapped her glance back at Spyro, who looked as if he was under some sort of mind control, completely mesmerized. She giggled sweetly again. "What are you looking at?" she asked, teasingly. Spyro grinned in a crooked manner, and took steps towards her. He reached her flank, and muzzled her neck. His snout softly and carefully caressing the soft scales bared in this weaker area. Cynder to let out a soft purr-like moan from deep within her throat.

"You," the purple dragon whispered out, sensually. Spyro then fondled her neck some more, and released an affectionate growl himself. Cynder's pulled away from his affectionate touch to bring her eyes back to the male. As she turned her head, her sight came to meet with the purple dragons. He looked at her with his warm, violet eyes; eyes kind and truly sweet, sweeter than a honeycomb. The male grinned. "Nothing but your beautiful green eyes," he responded, in a convincing, velvet soft voice. The dragoness let out a warm laughter from deep within. His voice was convincing, but his seduced eyes told otherwise.

"Just my eyes?" Cynder asked, unconvinced. She twitched her tail, as Spyro chuckled in return.

"Yes, just your eyes," he lied, as he further enjoyed this moment of intriguing teases. The dragoness tittered.

"I see," she responded, sarcastically, as she narrowed her emerald eyes. The male smiled back, innocently, and then took a few steps ahead of her. He walked near the frame of the rooms exit, and suddenly looked back to her. She smiled in return, and then padded over to his side again. "So what do we have to be doing for today?" Cynder asked, as she decided to change the topic of conversation. The dragoness had been praised enough, for now. Spyro flinched lightly, as he remembered training.

"We have training," Spyro inquired in a more serious tone. "And pretty soon, too." Cynder gasped, over dramatizing, as her reminders ran back through her estrogen thriving mind. Duties called, indeed.

"We should get going then," Cynder remarked. "We're usually never late to training."

"We usually don't stay nights anywhere but the temple," Spyro included. "They might get concerned." The young beautiful dragoness nodded.

"Let's get going," Cynder said. She quickly started taking steps, and paced down through the wood halls of the humble home. Her sharp claws created a partial ruckus; it was for sure anyone in the floor below would hear their entering. Spyro followed behind the dragoness, attempting to be a little more self aware of the noise his claws made, but failed remarkably. They came down the set of stairs, to notice Blaze, who sat on his haunches on the frame of the kitchen entrance. The scarlet red dragon stared into the kitchen with delightfully harmonious eyes, but as Spyro and Cynder came closer, and neared him, he looked to them and smiled in a compassionate manner. This male seemed to have had a restful, good rest the night before.

"Good morning," Blaze spoke out, warmly. The couple smiled back at him, as they felt well welcomed.

"Good morning," the black dragoness responded, as they finally reached the bottom of the staircase. The scarlet dragon turned his look back to the kitchen, and concentrated his sight again.

"So," Blaze spoke, as he kept his look to the kitchen. "Do you guys have to be leaving soon?" Spyro nodded as a natural reaction, and looked to Cynder, who did alike.

"Yeah," Spyro responded in a calm tone. "We have training today." The moment Spyro said this, he and Cynder walked to Blaze's side, curious of what the other male dragon looked at. They noticed Frost within the kitchen, preparing some sort of packaging. The female packed various things within a small ceramic jar: A small colorful, oval shaped orange fruit, known as a dragonfruit, a bit of dried meat, obviously dehydrated by sunlight and salt, and lastly, she placed a little leather pouch, filled with water, the fruit of the world. As the baby blue dragoness finished packing up the items, and closed a lid upon the jar, and wrapped a small tight cloth around it and the jar to secure it.

"It's done!" she exclaimed in a perky voice. Blaze returned a delighted smile as the dragoness began to walk towards him, with the strap that tied the jar shut in her clenching teeth. She walked to another side of the kitchen, and placed the jar inside a small handmade bag. The bag seemed to have a large strap on it, woven with many colorful cloths; it seemed that the strap's fitting was proper for a dragon, and these guessing where correct. After making sure the jar was well placed in the bag, Frost lifted her entire body and placed her front paws against the wall, standing on her two. With her muzzle, she took the strap off the hook that was used to hang the bag, and hung the bag on her own neck. After this, the dragoness pushed off the wall, and skipped coquettishly towards her loving husband.

_I wonder if I will be doing this for Spyro._ She asked, now knowing what this preparation was for. The dragoness shook her head, the question had arrived within her thoughts much too quickly. _Why wonder this?_ She asked herself. _I don't even know. It's probably going to be a long time until 'then.' _The dragoness suddenly stared at Spyro. She noticed how his soft violet eyes rested in the direction of Frost. The male dragon turned his gaze to hers the moment he noticed she looked at him, and grimaced warmly. _Or will it?_ The female asked herself, as she smiled back towards the savior. The tender looks were suddenly broken by the voice of the baby blue dragoness.

"Here's your lunch," Frost cooed. She slowly and carefully lowered her neck down, as Blaze lowered his own neck down. He placed his head aside her neck, clipped the strap with one of his horns. The male, maneuvering perfectly, pulled the bag strap away from her, and onto his own neck. Both Spyro and Cynder were at awe as they saw this performance, obviously practiced before.

We_'ll need to learn that one;_ the onyx dragon could not help but to think.

"Thanks, Love," Blaze said, as Frost checked to make sure the bag was placed well around his neck.

"Please don't break the jar again though," Frost begged. "Those things don't come to us for free, you know." Blaze nodded.

"I know," He responded. "I'll be careful." The baby blue dragoness brought his lips to hers in a quick peck. A mooch noise was made as their lips parted

"Good," Frost said. "Thanks." She suddenly turned her glance away from Blaze, and looked to the other couple, Spyro and Cynder. "Oh," the dragoness said, as if recognizing them for the first time in the morning. "Good morning." Both the black and purple dragon bowed a slight bit, as a sign of humbleness. "Did you guys have a good night?"

"Yes, we did," Spyro informed. "Thanks for letting us rest here."

"It was our pleasure," Frost joyously commented. The baby blue dragoness looked to Cynder then. "How about you?" she asked. "How did you sleep?" Cynder could not help but to snicker as she asked her memory of the night before coming back to her mind.

_If only you knew,_ she thought to herself. Cynder would obviously not tell everyone in this room about her little 'adventure' from the night before, including Spyro. "I slept wonderfully!" she responded, only to hide half the truth and not lie. Frost gave her a soft a soft smile in return.

"Good!" she exclaimed, joyously.

-------------------------------------

_Who am I…?_

_Why don't I remember my past?_

_Am I not dragon?_

The Albino dragon suddenly shot up, as he perked his head high. Synapse was sweating heavily; he had been into that dream once more.

_Not again,_ he thought to himself, as he glanced at the dirt-covered floor below him. He brushed his paw over it, and cleared some of the dust that remained on the surface, only to cause it to fly into the air. He spotted up, and kept his eyes of the flying particles. _I ask myself too much._

The magicless dragon had dreamt that dream once more. He sat in the middle of a pitch black room, a room so dark he could not even look at his own paws; then a voice would speak up. It would question the dragon, and riddle him. It would ask who he was, and why he did not remember his past. This bewildered the dragon, for he did not know the answers to these questions. The dragon cursed to himself in mind.

_Damn, why don't I?_ He asked. _Why don't I remember the past? _Synapse sat down on his haunches, and took in a deep breath. _Damn the ancestors,_ he cursed. _They have forsaken me, and have given me misfortune. I damn them. _He looked all around the broken down room, this truly was not the ideal life. From what he knew, he figured he was once an indigent, and then joined the cause of the 'Remnants of Malefor', nothing before that. This had been his life, and would probably be until the day he died, and that death would most likely be by the blade. He sighed, and just wondered of his questions, the dragon was interrupted quite quickly though. A knock was heard behind Synapse; he turned and looked at the rustic door.

"Synapse," A deep voice said, obviously that of Guidel. "Are you up?" The albino dragon nodded, obviously aware he would not see him.

"Yeah," He said.

"Good," the dragon behind the door responded. "We need you downstairs, and fast. Divinity, Celesta, and I have made plans for today." Synapse grunted, noticing something.

"What? No good morning?" He claimed, wondering about casual gestures. Guidel, behind the door remained in silence for a small moment.

"Come down," Guidel finally commanded, before he thumped downstairs. Synapse took a long breath, and then let it out in a defeated sigh.

"As usual," he spoke out loud.

It was not long before the dragon walked down from the room he had claimed in this abandoned building. He walked down the same old stairs that Guidel had come down from before. As he paced down he looked at familiar faces. The first face he saw what that of Guidel's, his face strong, and aggressive as usual. The crimson dragon eyed his every step as he came down, gave a look that seemed as if it wanted to kill. The next face he saw was that of a fair navy blue scaled dragoness. Her eyes were fair, seductive, and mysterious, and her body was fine, slim, but strong. Some sweet, strange exoticness always went about her, in a dazzling manner. He moved his eyes to the last familiar face. This gaze was bright, youthful and energetic. This female was a green dragoness with a bright red underbelly, symbol of grand youth, but deep rebellion within.

"Good morning," the green dragoness was the first to break the silence. Her voice was light, and very angelical in a youthful way. Synapse finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and smiled in return to the dragoness.

"Good morning, Celesta," he returned. "At least one of you cares to mind about me." The other two scowled.

"We don't have time," Guidel said. "Please, let's concern about this later." At last the albino dragon joined the circle, and looked around to all of them. They seemed as if they had all been speaking before, as if they had already planned something.

"So what's this whole plan about?" He asked.

"The purple dragon," Divinity finally spoke, her voice being that of a seductive kind. Synapse looked to the dragoness, and she grinned at him. "You saw him, correct?" Synapse nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on her.

"Yeah," he responded. "You had sent me out to spy on him." Guidel grinned.

"You had also said you saw a female, correct?" The scarlet dragon asked. Synapse nodded.

"Yeah," he responded. "A black dragoness, that caught me by surprise." Guidel snorted.

"Yes, a strange sign, indeed," Guidel commented. "The last dragoness which held that color was one of Malefor's apprentices." Divinity rose an eye ridge, and cocked her head to the side.

"Could she be the traitor?" She asked him. Guidel nodded.

"Most possibly," he responded. "Though what I can't believe is that the purple dragon realms with her." Synapse chuckled lightly.

"They seemed to do more than just 'realm about'. I think they are going through a pre-mate stage," the albino dragon commented. Celesta looked at him with eyes of amusement.

"How can you tell?" she asked, which only showed signs that she was the youngest of the group.

"I can tell," he said. "The black dragoness concerned for the male, she said something about him needing to eat." He remembered the moment, after their little talk she looked straight at him, with those curious, green eyes. The albino dragon zoned out for a small moment, until he heard Guidel's voice speak up again.

"Well then, It is settled on what we must do," he said.

"What would that be?" Synapse asked, falling back into reality.

"Assassin that dragoness," He stated. "If seems like a valuable target, and that way we can get the government's attention. Our small rebellion will be recognized." Synapse, at last gave a small wicked smirk.

_Blood at last,_ he thought, morbidly. _Blood at last. _

**please comment.**

**Thankies!**


	7. Felines

**A/N: CH 7 here. Sorta small, hopefully not too much of a transition chapter. I added two new chars though, hope they become some sort of key for the story.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Felines

Blaze, Spyro, and Cynder, ate a small breakfast that Frost had made that morning, and left for the Governmental Office. The dragons took the path they had taken the day before. As they paced through the alleys of this small neighborhood, they looked towards the building where they had seen that feline before. Both were pleased that he was not there, and as they walked in front of the similar steps, Spyro placed his wing over the Cynder. Spyro knew that if he would have been there things could have gotten ugly.

The purple dragon held a powerful protective nature over Cynder, since the first day they knew each other. That nature slowly became more dominant the further their relationship moved. From youth, and when the male had just saved the dragoness from darkness, he felt something within. He held that care, that need to keep her safe. Not long after that feeling became an essence of love. It was good that it matured this way, for Cynder, from young, would need someone to guide her for the rest of her life, and that someone was Spyro.

"Come on, Cyn," Spyro said, in a tender voice. Cynder looked back to the male dragon, and pecked him on the cheek. The purple savior, still not so used to her affection, flushed a light red. The dragoness, amused by his reaction, giggled vividly.

"As you say, _babe_," she teased. Cynder paced faster, tauntingly bumping her hip against his on purpose. The dragoness knew how much control she had over Spyro, and liked every bit of the idea.

-------------------------------------------

The three left the alleyways entered the crowds of the central streets. Many felines were up and doing their business. The merchants did their bargaining, the customers, their shopping. Hundreds crowded these large pathways, many alone, as they got tasks done, individually and as fast as they could; others took their time, as they made conversation with their comrades.

It took almost no time before they arrived to their wished destination, the Governmental Office. At the entrance, they spotted the familiar face of their feline friend, Hunter, as he sat aside two other unfamiliar Avalarians. Hunter, still on the seat he kept guard on, spoke with these two felines. He held the instrument he had played with the night before on his lap, as a support. One of the felines sat on the ledge of the window next to him, and the other had found a chair.

The dragons walked, until Blaze came to a sudden stop. He glanced to his side and noticed there were tools lying on the grass. From the looks of it, it was gardening day

"Well, see you two later," the scarlet dragon waved, as he left to do his duties. Spyro and Cynder watched as the scarlet dragon left, but then turned back, to look at Hunter and his companions. Both of the dragons strolled over to Hunter, with a feel of excitement about the two new visitors. When they where close enough, they could hear the conversation they spoke, clearly.

"Defiantly," the feline on the chair said. The Couple took some time to look at the outfitting of this ally. He dressed in thick clothing, thicker then Hunters. The collar of his large blue colored leather coat was ornamented with some sort of large fuzzy fur. The coat was hooded, hemmed with this sort of fur as well. His leg dressing was also of some thick fur hide. It gave a brilliant bluish glow in the light, despite the fact that it was white colored under the shadows. "Summers here are too damn hot; makes me want to tear all my clothes right off." The other two felines burst into laughter, as they found great joy in their conversation.

"Maybe you should wear furs that don't belong to a giant fur ball, Kosh" Hunter requested, but the feline resented this, and scowled. "Or perhaps you should shave." The felines laughed again. Both dragons now studied his physical aspects. The feline indeed had a thicker pelt then their well known companion, and that was a lot more then the other feline. He was a bit larger, more box-shaped. As the feline chuckled, a small rounded belly could be seen, he obviously had extra insulation.

"I second with Hunter, there," The second feline stated in an exotic voice, an accent that belonged to a drier, savanna region. "You're too fuzzy; perhaps a little visit with the scissors would be helpful." Hunter's laughs only increased, as well as 'Kosh's' glare. The feline who had spoken was also particularly different to Hunter. He was much thinner then their old time friend, and possessed a slick yellow coat of fur on his body. This feline face was elongated, the cheek bones showed remarkably.

The clothing he wore was also something Spyro and Cynder took notice of. This was a combination of a light, hand sown vest dyed in a yellowish tint, and a pair of trousers, also hand made. They were brought up to the level of his ankles, and signaled that he was used to wearing clothing worm upon warmer climates.

"Yeah," Hunter remarked. This feline rolled his eyes over the couple, and as the gate's guard spotted them, he smiled; his eyes gleamed brightly with joy. Hunter rose, as he gestured the other two felines to look in their direction, too. "Spyro, Cynder," he called out. The two dragons bowed lightly, to show respect.

"Hunter," Cynder responded in a bright tone. "Good morning." Spyro noted that both the other felines would react differently in his presence. The colder looking feline snuffed, and showed little signs he actually cared, but the other feline was incomparable. His eyes grew wide, and a glimmer could be seen deep within. He jumped off from the ledge of the support he was on, and landed gracefully on the stone floor. Spyro looked past Hunter, and to the warm climate feline.

"Spyro, Cynder, I'd like you to meet my two friends." The feline glanced back to his companions, who had fixed their eyes on the dragons. "That over there is Koshek," Hunter said, as he pointed to the bushier looking feline. This feline waved at them, in a common greeting.

"Good day," Koshek responded in a deep voice. Hunter then gestured towards the other guest.

"And this is Oroki." This feline, Oroki, smiled at them.

"Hello," he saluted. Both the purple dragon and the black dragoness smiled at him. "It's an honor, to meet the purple dragon. That which was said to have saved the world those four years ago." Spyro chuckled warmly at him; he had heard that one more then once before.

"Thanks, but you know. You have to give more then half the credit to Cynder here." He turned his head towards her, and caused the dragoness to blush from the appraisal.

"Oh, I see," Oroki stated, but did not sound too interested in her. His eyes were still fixed on the male, still focused intensely. "Was it difficult, to do what you did?" Spyro raised an eye ridge. "I mean to save the world."

"Oh," Spyro responded, now aware of the question. "It would have been harder without Cyn." He looked back to Cynder, smiling.

_The care in his eyes,_ she thought to herself. Cynder still had that young girl inspiration within. She still saw Spyro as the purple savior, the dragoness' knight in shining armor, who came to save her from the evil dragon; in fact, this was close to how it really happened. The female would love him in that form forever, in the way a princess would too look down to his prince, who would sang verses to her day and night; or like the lost girl would look to the boy who saved her, and in the end, found out he was truly a knight, who willed to save her life to the last extent.

Obviously, to put into consider the night before; she had also become aware of a new way of loving the dragon. This was a more physical aspect of romance, a lust built with a more mature feel of passion. A love that would put a dragoness to want to bear the child of that she held those feelings for. This was slowly became a vivid force, and she knew it would take control sooner or later.

The dragoness batted her eyes at him; in an attempt to appear coquet.

"What, big boy?" she asked, teasingly. Spyro whisked a grin back; her attempts of appearing gracefully innocent were successful.

"Oh, nothing," the purple dragon teased back, and turned his eyes to look back to the three Avalarians. The reminder of training came back, as sounds inside the building began to bring the place to life. "Well, we should get going. We have some training to do." The purple dragon then looked inside as Hunter opened the entrance.

"Thanks Hunter," Cynder said.

"Hey, my pleasure," Hunter responded. "I'll be here all week." The feline chuckled.

"I see," Spyro snickered, as he walked inwards. As they paced through, the feline Oroki walked behind.

"Hey, mind if I ask you a couple questions?" he suddenly asked. Spyro looked at him, and forced a smile.

"Sure," he said, afraid he might become one of his _'lovable'_ fans.

Today would be a long day.

**Please comment.**

**Thankies!**


	8. Rewards

**A/N: hey guys, It's finally up! Added pleanty of Spicy Fluff and combat, I hope it's okay.**

**I'd like to thank Aduro and Blaze for both giving a lil hand with the editing.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Rewards:

Spyro and Cynder adjusted to Oroki's conversation as they padded through the halls towards the new dojo. They came to know a lot about him and the other feline through the questions they asked.

A system was practically set up. The couple would ask him a question, and they would have to answer a question in return. The feline was mostly interested in their journey, and how Avalar was before the end of the war. With each question the dragons answered of their previous life, Oroki became more awed.

"So what about where you come from?" the dragoness asked in a tone of curiosity. "You seem different from Hunter, and Koshek." The feline looked down to Cynder's eyes with intenseness. It was obvious that he had a tale to tell.

"Well, I don't come from these places," Oroki agreed; his amusing, exotic voice emphasized. "I actually come from the southern regions, down in the savannas." This is when the purple dragon's eyes lit up. He glanced up to the feline, eagerness in his eyes.

"Really?" the dragon asked. The light in Spyro's eyes was a quick give away to his likes. The purple dragon had a thrill for visiting regions he had never seen before. It seemed as if this came with the adventure that was forced into his life, but he got attached to it. The mysteriousness of unseen surrounding stimulated him. "What's it like down there?"

"Well, the savannas are a flat region of flat land. There are not many trees there." The purple dragon's concentration of his words caught Cynder's attention. She smiled in his direction. "We lived in small packs, nothing near to what this city is. In fact, sometimes I feel crowded here."

_That's two of us_, Cynder thought.

-------------------------------------------

The dragons arrived at the dojo in the building, and entered immediately. They looked about the room to seek for a hastily waiting guardian. The room was built of a special stone of a cool tan color. This was strong enough to stand a dragon crashing into it, but gave the room a smell of staleness. Fine workmanship could be seen by the engravings of a combat ring and other decorative element emblems on the floors. The walls where embedded with banners of the elements, fire, earth, ice, and lightning, and the center ring was covered with a thin layer of sand, to 'prevent' injuries. In Spyro's opinion, this truly did nothing.

The couple spotted no dragon elder in the room; and with the fact that the friendly feline had left them a brief moment ago, they could speak freely.

"No one's here," Spyro was the first to break the silence in the awfully silent room. "I'm guessing they're late." Cynder glanced around for the guardians once more, before she looked back to Spyro with an impish smile.

"I Guess so, _adventure boy_," Cynder teased. Spyro suddenly moved his glance to her, and looked with an eye ridge raised.

"Hmm?"

"I saw your eyes light up, when Oroki spoke about the savanna region." The male dragon flushed a light red, and caused Cynder to giggle fervently.

"Oh," Spyro responded, ashamed. The black dragoness' giggling suddenly turned into a full laughter. The female rose off her haunches, and paced to the male.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about that," Cynder stated. She walked in small circles around him, and gave him small tastes of her lips on his skin as she pressed them in small pecks. Each kiss she gave brought a warm shiver down the male's back, it felt remarkably strange. "And anyways, I like dragons with the initiative to journey," Cynder continued. The male moved his head to look at Cynder once more. His eyes scanned her as she moved past his left side, and proceeded to his right. Spyro grinned.

"And why is that?" he asked, as he expected a sly comment.

"They can venture out into unknown territory, and you'll need that with me." A sly comment it was indeed. Spyro bit his lip as he felt his blood boil and steam his innards. The dragoness was just too good at taunting him. Cynder came around in one more circle about him, and pressed her lips against his. In effect she created a smooch noise, but made sure the kiss was quick, and torturing. "You're doing pretty well at venturing into me," she proceeded. "And with every adventure, there is a treasure at the end." Once more, the dragoness struck a wild blow at the male's imaginary capacities. Spyro trembled, as he tried to hold back his 'nature'. Cynder moved in another circle, and kissed him right on the collarbone. The purple dragon released a small groan suddenly, and caused the dragoness to snicker.

"What?" Spyro complained.

"You're too easy to manipulate," Cynder commented. At that, the dragoness paced passed his flank, and stood in front of him. Her tail was in his direction, her hips along with them. She looked back to him with a sly smile.

"It's not fair, with me being a male and all," The purple dragon remarked, and held his eyes up to hers. He attempted to not look to where she had indicated him too. The male would not be taken over that easily.

"I guess that gives us girls an advantage, yes?" she giggled, but the purple dragon scowled at her. His jaw closed tight, and he puckered his eyes a bit.

"You're going to pay for that," Spyro responded, as he narrowed his eyes.

"You caused that one on yourself," Cynder reminded him. She gave the look of a deer under headlights, an attempt to look completely innocent of something she really did. "You were the one that said that it was a disadvantage to be a male." Spyro sighed, and dropped his head, slightly.

_True_, Spyro complemented in his mind. At that very moment the leader of the guardians, Terrador, arrived through the same door the couple had come in through. His strong scaled body crossed through the frame, and gave the room a sensation that neither of the apprentices could miss. Both of them looked to him, his strong aged smile high in presentation.

"Good morning, both of you," the master of earth spoke. Spyro and Cynder both bowed low, and showed respect to that which would teach them how to live their life as protectors of the world, practically.

"Master," Spyro responded as he rose back to his four in pride. Terrador eyed the two dragons, and twisted his smile in a delicate form. His eyes studied theirs, and looked for exotic secrets in them. From the looks of it, the news of them not having spent the night in the safe haven of this building spread quickly.

"You two have a good night's rest?" the guardian asked. Both Spyro and Cynder felt a coldness run through them as he asked, and they stiffened up. The apprentices knew that he had gained knowledge of their absence now, as well as the other guardians, probably. They smiled innocently, in an attempt to look naïve; this was not too effective. "I heard you two did not rest in this facility," Terrador complied, his crooked smile still un-removed. "Where were you two?"

"We were with Blaze," was Cynder's quick comeback. The dragoness gripped the floor the floor a little tighter then Spyro, aware of the truth of an event that the purple dragon was not aware of. This was an event that would confirm the accusations of their sexuality, which the guardian was bringing down on them, backhandedly. "We rested in his house last night," the dragoness filled in. "We had gone to eat dinner with them, and it got late, so they invited us to stay." The guardian kept his eyes on Cynder, aware that she would be the one to reveal more.

"I see," Terrador added in a tone smoothly soft. The purple dragon watched the eye contact his dragoness held with the earth master, and felt an utter uncomforting sensation. He placed his paws firm on the floor, and attempted to look prepared.

"Well, what about our training, master?" The purple dragon spoke out, his voice a tad louder than required. The guardian snapped his sight in the purple dragon's direction. His wings flinched from the scare.

"Well, training must be done, indeed," Terrador spoke, as he, to Spyro luck, swayed away from the topic of conversation. The master of earth had not lost track of this, though.

_We will talk about that later, young dragon_, he thought to himself.

The guardian padded through the soft floor in the middle of the arena, and created a soft crunch noise with each step he took on the sand. Both Spyro and Cynder kept their eyes as estrange as they could to each other, to avoid raising suspicion. At last, Terrador reached the other corner of the training floor. The aged master shook the sand off his paws into the arena circle, before he turned about, and looked at his two students with focused eyes.

"Well then, you two," he formally started the lesson." For today, we shall do something decently simple." The guardian trotted his tail happily. He knew that they were to thank him later on. "I want you two to practice your combat skills in a simple, magicless, sparring match; first to two points is the winner." Cynder suddenly placed a large smirk on her face, and the metal spade on her tail began to tap against the floor in excitement.

_Sparring match, huh?_ She thought to herself. _Sounds fun._ She gazed to Spyro, brilliance in her eyes. As the purple dragon turned his head about, he noticed the spark within her gaze.

"Uh oh," Spyro teased with an elegant smile. "I'm going to have to fight against Cynder." The dragoness' smile flickered, as she snickered deep within her throat.

"Guess so," Cynder responded vividly. She moved closer to the purple dragon's side and cuddled to him ardently. On the spot, Terrador noted their movements, and began to come to conclusion.

"Well, you two come over to the center ring. Remember to play fairly," The master of earth commanded. Cynder was the first to rise. Smoothly, and oh so seductively, she got of her haunches. The purple dragon gazed at her as she exquisitely walked to her side of the ring, her hips swishing in the perfect feminine manner. He was mesmerized for a brief moment, before he paced to his own side. The sand felt delightfully cold to his paws. The fact that this small padding always remained under the cool shade of the dojo room saved them from burning their paws, from a warm summer sun. The male dragon shifted his position in the direction of Cynder, as Cynder did alike. Their eyes met, Cynder's eyes were abundant in excitement. She had planned something, and Spyro was aware.

"Ready, apprentices?" Terrador asked. Spyro nodded, as well as Cynder; her mind and body ever ready to start.

The dragoness had not done this in quite a while. Most of their normal training days along the past two years had been theory, and control, but not combat. This would be the first time since they were seventeen, and this could have not been a better moment. To spar with her lover would be something of grand interest. She had seen his physique at the still, but not in move. The black dragoness wanted to know how strong he was, and how able he was to hold her down. She had a want to know, how dominant he could be in terms of power.

"Ready," Cynder announced, as she lowered her body and prepared to pounce. Spyro went low as well, but in a more defensive form; classic Spyro.

"The rules are simple," Terrador explained, as he paced about the circle. "The one who gets a point is that who pins or causes the other to submit. To submit all you need to do is proceed in making a simple tap on the floor." Spyro and Cynder held their bodies at ready.

"Simple enough," Spyro taunted, as he glanced to Cynder with a sly look.

"Well then, please don't hurt yourselves, too bad, and you may begin." That was the call. Immediately both of the dragons began to circle about the ring. They studied each other, planned how their tactic would flow out. It was a sight much like one you would see from their ancestors, war bent and feral. Cynder eyed Spyro's stance, strong and held back.

_Taking the defense, eh Spyro? _Cynder said in mind. _Classic you._ She moved about the ring, but only reached a half crescent. _It's not going to stop, or impress me!_ At that the dragoness made the first move. She clenched the floor violently and, with a strong upwards force of her forearms, she launched at Spyro. The purple dragon saw it coming just in time, and with a powerful shift to the left, he evaded Cynder's aggressive pounce. Cynder fell aside the dragon, and turned to look at the male, who already faced her.

"Close one, Cynder." The dragoness gleamed, ashamed of the fact he evaded.

"Just watch me," Cynder spoke out, coarsely. The purple dragon took the other side of the ring once again, as his feet ruffled the sand. He drew back to his defensive stance; eyes wide open for any sudden movement. The dragoness was however, still, and planned her next assault. Hey eyes drew to his stance, and noticed something that only one with such a past as hers could have called it.

_His tail's not risen,_ Cynder thought, a grin approaching her visage. _Hanging it loosely isn't a good idea, Spyro._ The dragoness prepared, and once more drew out an offensive stance. She looked to him, more specifically, his tail. The black dragoness watched it carefully, just gazed at it as it trotted about carelessly. A small shift to the left to fool Spyro, and she jumped, going right. The purple dragon felt as he saw it coming, and fell to the left in an evasive maneuver. His tail however, was left behind to become Cynder's bait. The black dragoness caught it, as a small feline would catch a mouse, and held it powerfully. Spyro felt that he was in a safe distance, up to the moment he felt a tug.

"oof!" Spyro cried out, as his body rolled in an uncomfortable form. The male rolled belly side up, in a way in which his entire yellow underbelly was presented; just like Cynder wanted it. With the traction from her hind legs, she used a great force and made her second pounce. The former terror of the skies fell on her male dragon, and fiercely placed her weight on him.

"Ha!" Cynder chanted. At this point she had Spyro to the ground, both shoulders pinned. He struggled some before he ceased his actions, and allowed Terrador to do that call.

"One point for Cynder," Terrador exclaimed. At that, the black dragoness formed an arrogant smile, and released the purple dragon. As Cynder moved away from him, she wrapped her tail about his, and allowed them to slide apart seductively. To Spyro's eyes, her hips swayed perfectly as she moved to the corner of the ring. He smirked, and rose to his feet.

"Come on, Spyro," Cynder remarked in a taunting tone. "The 'savior' can surely do better than this." Spyro gleamed at her, but his throat cracked a small chuckle.

"Is that a challenge?" the purple dragon asked.

"Maybe it is," Cynder snickered.

"Well then," Spyro remarked, as he lowered to his stance. Cynder's eye ridge rose as she noted that his body fell into an aggressive stance, rather than a passive defensive one. This was new; she had never seen Spyro take the offensive unless needed in actual combat. Perhaps he was actually ready to take some dominance; Cynder could not enjoy that any better. She dropped to her position as well, one similar to the last one. They faced each other as they began to encircle about the center of the ring. Their looks studied one another. At last Spyro did the first move, a surprise to Cynder. He charged and placed his head in a ram form. Cynder was too intelligent to fall for this, and moved aside an inch before impact. The sound of rough flesh contact was heard as Spyro moved into what Cynder thought was her perfect plan. She moved to grasp his strong shoulder, as he turned for the pounce, and caught him successfully. That very moment the dragoness pushed and used her force to attempt to down the male, but it wasn't successful. She had to use her momentum to move him, which was her mistake. As Cynder pressed with all her strength the male voluntarily gave out on his balance. Inertia took control now, and due to the black dragoness' excessive force, she rolled. Cynder didn't just roll above Spyro, where she wanted to be, but rather beyond. A small extra push from the male's wings on the sand, and he became the one with the possibilities.

"Gah!" Cynder groaned out, as the dragon savior pressed the weight of his body against hers. The onyx dragoness' legs kicked out in defense. Spyro managed to cease one of her legs with the inner portion of his thigh, and wrapped his tail around her other leg as he felt a bitter sting at his waist. The male ignored it for the time being, and at last, pinned Cynder completely.

"Score," Terrador complemented in a congratulatory form. Spyro bragged with a grin, but as he let Cynder loose the male staggered of in an uncomfortable looking manner. .

"Oww," the violet dragon whimpered in silence. The dragoness looked to what she had created, as it turned to her view. She had accidentally clipped his skin deep with her claw, and drawn blood. The dragoness looked at the male as he showed a face of deep recent from this.

"Spyro, you're bleeding," the earth guardian remarked when spotted the trail of blood, which lead off from where he and Cynder had been. The onyx dragoness rose from her position in a matter of seconds, and walked to Spyro's side. She held him for support as she grasped the male's shoulder.

"Lay down," Cynder requested. She moved aside as Spyro came down.

"Is it bad?" Spyro asked. Terrador moved in to see it. He removed some of the blood to study the actual damage; Spyro shuddered as he did so.

"Doesn't look too bad," The earth guardian stated. "Just a small scratch." Cynder shivered herself now. She hated the sight of Spyro injured in any form, and this one she caused herself.

"Spyro, I'm so sorry," she resentfully spoke, as if she asked for forgiveness for something extremely serious. The purple dragon's mood was light though, tame.

"It's alright, Cyn," Spyro stated. "Terrador said it's a small scratch. I won't die from it." The dragoness' eyes remained upset, though. The deep regret rose into her visage.

"Really," Cynder repeated. "I am very sorry."

Don't sweat about it, Cyn," Spyro repeated again, a sweet smile on his face.

_I'll make it up to you, I promise,_ Cynder thought. Her strain of thought was suddenly cut though, by Terrador's strong voice.

"Can you continue the spar?" the guardian asked. Spyro looked up to Cynder, and then back to the master of earth.

"I think I can go on," Spyro returned. He glanced to Cynder with a challenging look.

_Never give up, do you?_ The black dragoness mentioned in her mind. _That's a good thing._ Spyro slowly rose to his paws, the male struggled a bit, but he succeeded. After a small stretch of his hind leg, and a purposely intended presentation of his muscles to Cynder, he walked to his side of the ring. _Oh you,_ Cynder snickered in her mind. _You're too cute._ The onyx dragoness returned to her side of the combat ring, and positioned herself at ready. Her eyes focused again, and watched as the purple dragon positioned himself in an offensive stance; that was twice in one battle, a large surprise to Cynder.

"Ready, you two?" Terrador asked. Spyro nodded, and the female only did alike. "Well then, you may start."

The moment the guardian's voice was cut, the purple dragon jumped into fast action; once more, another shocker to Cynder. She had to evade Spyro's pounce with a jump to the right, but the moment he landed his body sprung again, like some sort of spring bound mechanism. The dragoness dodged again, awed at how fast the dragon moved at her. In one of her dodges she fell short, and right into the reach of the dragon. His body moved quickly, and rolled her down to her back; to Cynder's surprise, he managed to do this in a rather harmless way. Once more, the dragon prevailed in the top. The dragoness struggled to escape, but had no choice but to give in. She loosened up, as he gave into Spyro's firm grip.

"Good job, Spyro," the master of the two spoke out. "You managed to win, that last attack was rather cleaver too."

_He could not help but to notice as well, _Cynder figured, still below the built dragon. The male shun a wide expressive smile at him.

"Is that it then?" Spyro questioned, in a rather hasty tone. The dragoness found his hastiness rather amusing, and smiled at him. It was clear the dragon wanted more free time with the female, and no one could deny it.

"Well yes, it is," Terrador remarked. "Our day is busy anyways. I must be in a meeting pretty soon."

"Oh," Spyro replied. He managed to let his hold on Cynder lose, and walked to face the master. Now in a respectful distance he bowed, and showed the proper respect to end a class. "Then thank you, Master." The male's head maneuvered up to look at the figure of respect, and he smiled.

"You're welcome, you two." Terrador waited until Cynder was able to rise up and walk to him before he spoke again. "Well, I must be off then. We might need you later, but for now you two have the permission to repose." At that, he was off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two dragons waited until the green tinted dragon left before they spoke to each other clearly. Spyro was the first to break the silence, with a wide grin on his face.

"I told you I can be offensive," Spyro stated, as he affirmed to Cynder's unspoken doubts. The black dragoness smiled at him slyly, and moved to his side. The dragoness found comfort as she cuddled to him, the male was warm. Spyro positioned a wing around the dragoness, and slowly maneuvered his extremity down to her waist. The reaction to this was pleasing to Spyro; a soft purr as the rough of his extension smoothly passed over each of her ribs.

"You're just trying to show off, proving you can take the lead," Cynder remarked in a rather coquet form. "But you're going to quickly find out that it's going to be harder in 'other' situations." At that very moment, and as if on key, Cynder escaped Spyro's gentle touch, and proceeded to walk ahead of him. Her hips ventured along with her, in a particularly perfect way. Spyro was mused to see her hips swerve in a fancy manner.

"Where are you going?" the male asked. Cynder stopped momentarily.

"Let's go to my room," she requested. "I feel that I have to reward you for beating me. You took me by surprise." At that, she went ahead. Spyro's heart skipped a beat as Cynder's words sunk into him, no matter what she meant, he would follow her.

Rewards and surprises were fun.

**Please Comment.**

**Thankies!**


	9. Teasing

**A/N: Hey guys, here it is at last... This is the first time i work with Cynder's body... and it felt a whole lot more like a taboo then with Spyro :P guess it's got to do something with a sociological phenomenon. Anyways, do enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9- Teasing:

"Come on, Spyro. Let's go, for your reward," the black colored dragoness spoke, a hint of a lisp in the final word. The purple dragon smirked in respond.

"Alright, let's go," Spyro replied, in an attempt to sound smooth. Cynder paced forward, a soft giggle in her throat.

_Keep trying, Spyro,_ the dragoness thought. _Just makes you look cuter._ Her soft pace began to gain a thrilling movement as her hips began to flick from side to side. The true elegance was further perfected by the kind wave of her tail. The purple dragon watched, eyes beamed towards no other place then her lower portion. Cynder came to the end of the hall, and glanced back to the male. His dumbfounded eyes were humorous.

"Are you coming, or not?" the black dragoness teased him. She paced ahead and minded no concern over his response. Spyro remained too mesmerized to respond, momentarily, but as he saw her tail wick tauntingly in its last view, he reacted. The purple dragon rushed forward, and arrived at the turn of the hall in a matter of seconds. He looked in the direction of the dragoness. She had already walked a decently far distance, and was moments from the next turn.

"Damn," Spyro cursed under his breath, he had a lot of catching up to do. Once more, the female turned to the left, and faded with an open taunt directed towards the male. The purple dragon could not help but to smirk again; she was just asking for it. He ran once more, the trot on the wood board floor ringing loudly with echo. He reached the end of the hall, and turned. The purple dragon came to a sudden stop when he came face to face with the dragoness.

"Took you long enough," Cynder remarked, in a spiced tone. "What were you looking at back there, anyways?" She smiled, enjoying the flavor of her own sarcasm. The purple dragon grinned at her.

"I could tell you, but I'd like something in return." Cynder rolled her eyes, before she moved her lips to his, and locked them. An immense electrical emotion suddenly rushed through Spyro's veins, and caused him to groan softly. He pressed his lips harder against the dragoness, and released the moan from her too; a deep, raspy moan. The female pulled back, and left the purple dragon with nothing but air to kiss. His eyes opened up, a fire could be seen within.

"Is that good enough for you to tell me?" Cynder teased. Spyro nodded. "Well, what was it you were seeing then?" The male smirked, and gazed at her with softer eyes.

"Well, you're figure," Spyro remarked.

"You mean my _ass_?" The male blushed, the way she had put it was much less proper. Cynder's grin only grew, though. The image of the grand savior as he looked towards the taboos of her form soothed her in a way. Who would have known, one with such a high reputation, would fall this way for his former enemy? Fate, of course, had to be the cause of this. The black dragoness turned about once more, and placed the dull side of her tail spade upon his face. She slowly ran it across his strong mandible as she looked back. "Don't worry, Spyro. I am your little _sin_ after all." She walked off as she giggled in a coquettish form. The dragon, once more, was left stupefied by the dragoness' sweet actions, but this time he followed. Spyro was determined to discover what was that would be at the end of this rainbow.

The two dragons came into a narrower hall, built for dormitories. They passed by Cyril's room, the only room in this corridor that one of the guardian's inhabited. A safety measurement, they had said, to make sure the dragon's where safe in case of an emergency. Now, as Spyro saw it from the prospective of a dragon full of lust and sexual needs, he could tell there were other uses to this 'safety measurement.' Supervision was the key.

The guardian and ice master was not in the room at the moment, though. He was off in his personal duties. For Spyro and Cynder, this was the ideal thing; that was, in case of any incidents.

The dragons walked past the room Spyro and Sparx shared. At one time the dragonfly was offered to take another of the rooms in this hall, rather than share one with his 'fat' step-brother. This proposition was knocked down as much by the dragonfly, as it was by the purple dragon. Despite that the male dragon could have gained a larger independence, he knew that he and his step-brother were inseparable. They were two peas in a pod, strongly bound partners. Despite the fact that the small dragonfly had a strong character and held his knack for sarcasm and jokes, he was still the closest thing he had ever felt as a true family member; besides Ignitus.

The purple dragon had not been around his step-brother for a while; one and a half days was a long time. Perhaps he had finally gained a true respect for the couple's relationship, and would let it prosper… Naw, that was too unlikely of Sparx, at least the part where the dragonfly would let it prosper without him interceding.

They came to the entrance of the dragoness' room. The frame was covered by a thick, red colored veil, which blocked the view of any by passers. Behind this was a door, though, made for the purpose of a greater quality of privacy. Just what she needed, Cynder thought. She crossed the small veil, the fabric of this beautifully contorting into her form as she went in, and dropped the moment the dragoness' tail passed by. Spyro noticed now that the bottom of this cloth was extremely torn up, the cause: the spade of the female's tail; sharp, as always. Spyro followed through, and crossed the veil himself as he tried not to catch it with his horns. Cynder may have had a sharp tail blade, but when it came to horns, the purple dragon was the larger potential risk. He went through, and with fortune avoided clipping the cloth. Immediately, a delightful aroma filled Spyro's nostrils. He looked up to the state of perfection the room was in. Nothing was out of order, and everything had been perfectly arranged, stacked, and cleaned. The room was completely spotless. The purple dragon sighed, and allowed the dragoness to know he was pleased with the environment. The click of a door shutting behind Spyro alerted him. The male looked back to the dragoness who had already closed the door. She giggled in a fancy manner.

"You like how the room's set up?" Cynder asked, her soft gaze pressed against the male's body, already.

"It's clean," Spyro had to admit. He smiled, the grin on his face contorted and crooked. "Cleaner then my room." The Dragoness' small snicker grew louder.

"You can blame Sparx as much as yourself on that one," she commented. "Your little rock collection is half the cause." Spyro's face stiffened; so she had discovered that the rocks all over his room were more than just a simple mess. Organized chaos was the perfect definition for it. The dragoness' paws left the aged wood on the door, and moved on the floor now. She moved closer to Spyro now, her form perfect and seductive. The purple dragon's face relaxed, as he remembered what he had come for.

"Am I going to receive my reward now?" the male asked. Cynder's grin grew, as he body moved towards his side. She padded around him, and came to a stop at his right. Now behind the dragon, she placed her jaw on his strong shoulder, and kissed his neck.

"Maybe, but not before you stop stepping on my notebook." The purple glanced down, and noted the black colored notebook his paw was upon. This book looked rather old, and torn; this was not counting the fact that it was bound by some strange aged strings. Spyro took his weight of it, and moved to pick it up.

"What is this?" Spyro questioned as he raised it to his grasp. The dragoness kissed the purple dragon's powerful neck once more, and purred softly.

"It's my journal," Cynder remarked, her soft, hushed breath running against Spyro's sensitive scales. "It's been with me through everything; from my past to this very moment. I've had it as long as I can remember." The dragon looked at it, the pages where almost all full. It seemed as if the book was given new pages every now and then, this gave it a thick form.

"You've had it before I even knew you?" the dragon asked. Cynder nodded, as her lips were removed from the male, to allow her tongue to frailly flavor him.

"Yeah," Cynder remarked. "I thought I had lost it when you had come to rescue me from the dark. But I found it later; Ignitus had given it to me." She muzzled him warmly as a smile grew upon her face. The purple dragon grinned back in her direction, but something sunk within his chest. He remembered Ignitus and his protective care for both of them. The scarlet, master of fire brought pity in his chest; they should have turned around that day. Spyro's face stiffened as he bit down on his teeth. The bitter image of the dragon's death returned to the purple dragon's memory. Cynder, who pressed her snout to his shoulder, could sense his feel his pain, and frowned.

"You still regret that day, don't you?" the dragoness asked as she kissed the dragon's neck again. Spyro sighed in defeat.

"We lost much that day, including him," the purple dragon stated. "I still hold him very close to me, and feel as if we did wrong to him."

"Spyro," Cynder spoke, her voice soft and kind. "Ignitus did what he had to do. He was willing to sacrifice himself for us, as I am willing sacrifice myself for you." Spyro's eyes turned to her, and noted the seriousness of these words. She was truly ready to give her life for him. "I think he wanted us to prosper, and to live on. He wished for us to not only prosper, but I think he figured we would fall in love." The male dragon turned his body, to face hers. Once more he was relaxed, and filled with a passionate joy. The dragoness was right about everything she had said.

"You know, Cynder," The purple dragon spoke, a grin upon his face. "No matter what you say, I'll be the one to give my life for you, if anything came to happen." The dragoness returned the sly smirk, and pecked him on the cheek.

"We'll see about that," Cynder countered, as her tail moved in excitement. She now grinned back, her face full of lust. "Now," She started "How's about your reward?" That sudden, the dragoness moved her lips towards Spyro's. The male dragon also moved in, and melted into the kiss. A stinging pleasure filled both of them, which caused Cynder to release a pleasing moan. In a matter of moments though, Spyro did something he would have not even expected to do.

The purple male pushed upon the dragoness, as if he wished to bring her on her back. Cynder submitted to Spyro's unspoken request, and fell back. It was now as if the world seized for Spyro and Cynder. Their abdomens met, and their thighs rubbed about each other. The black dragoness broke the kiss, only to allow a long moan to escape her lips. Spyro, on the other hand, moved down now and began to kiss her down the jaw, and to her collarbone. Cynder was thrilled by this new sensation, but gasped the moment Spyro reacted in a more radical way. The male's dragonhood was aroused, and rubbed against her hindquarters. Spyro was not sorry he erected, or was even embarrassed about his reaction this time. He proceeded to kiss her, as he moved down upon the center of her chest. The dragoness' eyes gazed to him, and could not help but to lick her lips.

"Spyro…" She purred out. The male looked up to her with the same lust that had been within Cynder's eyes, only tenfold. He smirked.

"Yes babe?"

"I love you." Spyro smiled as a sign of gratitude.

"I love you, too," Spyro whispered, before he returned to his instinctive foreplay. His muzzle arrived to her abdomen, where he proceeded to lick her scales. Cynder could feel as Spyro's tongue played with her, and moaned softly as a warm shiver ran up her back.

It was now obvious to the dragoness that the male wished to mate with her, but Cynder found it rather surreal. He had been an enemy of hers six years ago. In these times she had held a wish to spill this dragon's blood, rather than give him the most extent form of love. The beast, the enemy of the story, had fallen in love with the hero. No better ending could have been foreseen

Spyro continued to kiss Cynder's warm scales, as he showed a face of great please. The black dragoness smirked in reaction.

"Having fun, kissing my tummy and all?" she asked him. The purple dragon snickered in a lightened way.

"You have no idea how fun this is," Spyro whispered, teasingly, as his warm breath flowed against the dragoness' underbelly. Cynder giggled, and placed her paws upon the male's head.

"Well keep going, I'm not stopping you." The purple dragon continued, as the black dragoness looked away. Her eyes were set upon the surroundings of the room. If this was truly going to be their moment, she was to remember everything. Cynder noticed all: the hay upon the floor, placed as the padding to lie on when you slept; and a window, still decorated with flowers which slowly died within a vase, yet never lost their aroma. The last thing Cynder's eyes scanned were the scrolls and books organized upon the rims of the room. In a way, it was this that truly reminded her who she had been. Her past was formed by discipline, and perfection. There would never be a half done job, or it would be your blood that would be spilled. The dragoness had to keep that discipline, it was drilled into her. Drilled so deeply inside of her, that she even held a need to maintain her room organized to the biggest extent only to manage to hold a sanity of mind.

_I will never really fully heal, will I?_ She thought in putty. Her mind's memories were cut though the she felt the purple dragon once more. Spyro had moved lower, and kissed the dragoness at the edge of her abdomen. Cynder's smile grew back. That's something that includes both of us, the black dragoness concluded. _We were never regular dragons. Spyro was born with the curse of having to hold the world on his back; and I was the one to destroy it._ Her giggles brought vividness to the room again, kind thoughts, and Spyro was all she needed to remain joyful.

At last, Spyro's paws reached her thighs, and took hold them for support. The male pushed his entire body downwards, looked towards the dragoness' slit. It was moist in anticipation, and oh so tempting. A sudden burst of insecurity nervousness hit Spyro. Now that he was in the verge of this act, he hesitated and wondered if he was truly ready. The dragon looked up to Cynder's face, which was covered with small beads of sweat upon her face; the excitement slowly got to her. The dragoness smiled. "Spyro," she spoke in a seductive, slowed voice. "I'm waiting, and no one's stopping you." The male smiled, as he prepared to take the leap of faith. His lips and tongue began to crave her skin; they wished to taste her in the most passionate and fantasized form ever. Slowly, the dragon descended his head in a move to begin their session, when suddenly…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Three light knocks where made upon the door. The moment these were made, both dragons could tell who it was: Sparx. The purple dragon eyes shot up to Cynder's face, and gazed to the dragoness with surprise. The female gazed back, quickly, with a look of both surprise, and annoyance.

"Shit," she whispered as she began to move from under the male. Spyro did not hold up any resistance. He removed himself from the dragoness as well, and placed himself aside her. Too soon, the small dragonfly spoke from behind the door.

"Cynder, Spyro, are you two in here?" He spoke in his casual tone. The black dragoness gazed to Spyro with eyes that asked what she should do. Spyro himself made the move for her.

"Yes, we're in here," the purple dragon responded. There was another moment of silence, as if the dragonfly took some time to wonder; until a moment later Spyro's step-brother spoke again.

"What are you two doing in there?" he asked in a tone of suspicion. Spyro glanced to Cynder, as she gazed back to him. The male's love tool was still exposed, so to show Sparx in would have been an unwise decision. Instead, Cynder cropped up a quick excuse.

"We're studying together," Cynder lied, and a weak lie it was. Another silence brought no comfort to the accelerated couple.

"Right," Sparx replied, but sounded rather unconvinced. The dragonfly put his body against the door. "May I come in?" he asked. Cynder looked to Spyro once more, and was relieved to find he was 'tamed.' There was no risk in being caught when the male was in his normal state. The dragoness jumped up to her fours, rather quickly, and moved around the room. She hurriedly searched her organized piles, and pulled several scrolls out of it. After the dragoness had tossed them to Spyro's side, she moved towards the door.

"Sure!" Cynder conceded joyfully. She opened the door, a nervous grin upon her face. As Sparx looked to her, his eye ridges furrowed. By the looks of it, Cynder's smile was raised to beyond natural.

"You two have been studying?" Sparx asked again, further unconvinced; the dragoness to become self aware of her face, and panicked further.

"Oh, this?" the female asked as she pointed to her smile, not a wise decision. "Spyro just told me a funny joke." Sparx gleamed. The attempt that Cynder had made wasn't helping, and it was downright strange to see the dragoness like this. The black dragoness never acted this way, unless nervous. Sparx remembered that day in which she acted alike. The former terror of the skies, only several months after her rescue from the dark, had broken a large ancient pot as she landed through one of the windows that lead to a hall. She was naive, and much too unused to the guardians' kindness. So the dragoness, instead of just having revealed the truth and asked for forgiveness, hid the pot under where she slept. This tactic would have been successful, if Cynder would have not acted in such a form. She spoke in even more of a silence then she usually did before, and when she talked, she did so in a trembling voice. It was not long until she had admitted her wrongdoings, and finally had come to Ignitus' side for forgiveness. This was one of the first times she had discovered the warmth of a good heart, besides Spyro's.

-----------------------------------------------------

"_I'm sorry master!" she had come to Ignitus that day, fear in her eyes yet a strong and responsible voice. "I broke the ancient pot in the west wing. I ask for forgiveness, and I am ready to take the punishment for my sins." She bowed lowly, but her form shook. It seemed that she was prepared to be brutally beat, but the black dragoness had not known Ignitus well. The large red dragon moved towards the female, and brought his paw up. Cynder cringed, even more prepared to be stricken, but what truly happened surprised her. Rather than a blow, the guardian's hand came down slowly upon her head. He pets the dragoness in a frail form._

"_It's okay Cynder," He had said. "Everyone makes mistakes. I've done it myself too." _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dragoness continued to smile in that nervous way.

"Right…" Sparx responded, not too convinced at all, anymore. The small dragonfly shook his head violently, in a rough attempt to avoid the capture of any crude pictures in his mind. "As I was saying," he continued. "I came here to tell you that Volteer has asked me to you that you need to do some errands." The black dragoness frowned. Could the moment in between Spyro and her be interrupted any worse? She knew that her dragon's step brother was a natural pain, but now it was under a guardians command that they were to be ceased.

"What errands?" Cynder asked, in a complaining tone, practically. Sparx' face loosened, and formed a smile. He was up to something once more.

"What's the hurry?" Sparx commented. "You really have to 'study' with Spyro?" He snickered. Cynder was not amused.

"Sparx…" She warned with a low growl in her voice. "Watch it." The dragonfly snickered at her.

"Relax, Cynder. I know you're with my bro, but I just ask for one thing. Whatever you do, just keep it to yourselves, please." A sly smile remained upon his face, but behind this mask was a show of care for the female. In truth, the dragonfly felt a like for Cynder; she was the thing that was closest to Spyro, besides himself, and drew the dragon's likes towards her. If his brother was happy Sparx was happy, this was to be considered. Of course, the glowing insect would never have stated this out loud. The young dragoness rolled her eyes.

"Deal," she came to an agreement. Cynder looked back as Spyro placed the scrolls aside and rose to his paws, clumsily. He walked to his dragoness' side, and grinned to the two of them.

"So why are you here, Sparx?" the male asked, in his ever calm voice. Sparx looked to him as he remembered why he originally came.

"Right," Sparx spoke. "Cynder needs to go out and do some errands for the guardians." The purple dragon's eyes flickered with nuisance. He too asked why they had to be interrupted to frequently. "Great, Cynder and her fame," Spyro remarked in a tone of humor. The black dragoness laughed, and hit the dragon's head with the blunt side of her tail spade, frailly. Spyro cringed as the blade made contact with his head, and clinked. He could not help but to chuckle as well.

"Oh you," Cynder cooed. "You never seem to stop acting cute!" The male laughed.

"Well it's just who I am." He pecked Cynder on the cheek tenderly. The dragoness received it joyfully, but Sparx was not one that seemed too amused. The dragonfly crossed his arms, and scowled at them.

"Alright, that's enough for the 'cute' scene, but Cynder, you have to get going." The young dragoness fervently cackled, and eyed Spyro's step-brother with taunting eyes.

"Aww, but we haven't gotten to the passionate kissing yet," Cynder announced as she turned to Spyro and planted a small peck on his neck. The dragonfly turned, and put his hand in the direction of the couple, palm open.

"Pass," Sparx asserted. "I'd prefer if you just got your evil butt moving." The dragoness' gaze shot as Sparx, and gleamed. The small glowing insect remained in his position, rather unmoved.

"You know, you're lucky I don't provoke pain on you right now," Cynder scolded, and caused the small dragonfly to back down.

"Geez, no need in going all evil on me," Sparx pointed out. "Let's just get going." The former terror of the skies sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Fine, I'm going," the young female pouted. She turned to Spyro and pecked him on the tip of the nose, this as a symbol of compassion towards him. "Well, I'll see you later, babe." The purple dragon smiled warmly before he returned the kiss to her lips.

"Alright Cyn, just take care for yourself." He thought for a moment. "Hey Sparx, can't I go to with her?" The dragonfly shook his head.

"Naw," He pointed. "Cyril wants you around, just in case he's in need of your assistance." The purple dragon sighed as he remembered that today was one of the busiest days of this week.

Every other week or so, on this very day, the governmental powers, along with the guardian –this including Spyro and Cynder- would hold a public feast. In this dinner, practically anyone in Avalar was invited; so, on this so called 'open feast' the government would listen to the people's voice, and take them into concern. Spyro was needed to set things up.

"Right," the purple dragon was reminded. "'Open Feast'." He expressed tenderness to Cynder once more with a simple caress of muzzles. The young female purred in response to this. "Well then, see you after you come back, If not dinner." The black dragoness moved her muzzle away, and smirked.

"Alright, babe," she spoke. "I'll see you then, and maybe we can even continue what we were doing, but after dinner." She turned away before the male could give her another kiss, feisty. The male glanced to her, seduced; as she walked off in the direction of the halls in seek of the guardians. "Read my journal, if you can," Cynder requested. "I know the little curiosity buggers will get to you, and anyways. It's a good idea that you get a better idea of my past life." The purple dragon smirked at her.

"Alright, Cyn," Spyro called out. "I'll read it." He turned to look at the book inside the room, but had something else in mind. He did have curiosity buggers biting him, but they wished for Cynder more than anything.

**Please comment.**

**Thankies!**


	10. Growing Bonds

**A/N: Weeee! CHapter 10 is here! (I'm glad, took me forever) Well i hope you all enjoy. I have fresh new ideas that are to come. (Thanks to the help of a friend, Zerophex)**

* * *

Chapter 10- Growing Bonds:

For the albino dragon, killing was of no surprise. Synapse had felt as if he had been around this word 'death' all his life, even if he had truly not killed many beings; or so he thought. It was like a second nature to him, and when he had to do this, he did it with style. At times painful, at times quick and easy.

Now his new target was a black dragoness some years younger then himself. The dragon wondered why he never had held any pity for those he was to kill. Some said that if you looked the eyes of the victim before you planned their killing, you would be unable to do the task; but Synapse felt nothing like that. Perhaps that was the reason they had taken him in. He was a cold killer, and feared nothing but Guidel, perhaps; even then, he would not mind killing him once in a while.

Synapse thought of Cynder for a moment. Those cautious green eyes were an excitement to the albino dragon. To kill her, one that seemed to be held so closely by the dragon 'savior', was a charge of pure adrenaline to him; and perhaps, Guidel would give him the order to make the final blow a horridly slow one. These were the thoughts that pleased him

The dragon reached into a small torn down cabinet in his ragged room, and extracted a gauntlet built for dragon paws. These were made of a light metal plate that covered the top of the paw, a strap to hold this on, and a long sharp blade escaping the front end, like extra claws. Synapse set it aside his second gauntlet and continued to search for further armor, as he wondered how this dragoness was to fall into death's hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, what do we do now?" the dragonfly asked.

Spyro and Sparx were now alone, and it had been a long time since this had occurred. The purple dragon was usually aside Cynder from the moment he rose, to the moment they were called to rest. So when Sparx remained at their side, he would have to bear all their snuggling. At times, this caused him to feel some jealousy.

Spyro looked to his glowing step-brother and shrugged.

"I don't know," Spyro responded in a voice befriended towards Sparx. "I guess we wait until Cyril gives us orders." The male remained sat on his haunches, as he wondered about Cynder. Millions of thoughts surged through the savior, and left him practically immobile. The young dragon wondered of what was to happen if they moved through with making love, or if they were even ready to take this step; that would be a large step indeed. Spyro was aware of the consequences of mating, and the largest one was the possibility to cause Cynder to become gravid.

_Am I ready to be a father? _He asked himself. The male thought this through. He was a good apprentice, and a fine learner, but was he prepared for this task?

"Hello, world to Spyro, can you hear me." Spyro was suddenly distracted by Sparx' voice, as he waved his hand in front of his visage. The dragon blinked several times, as he fell back into reality.

"Yes?" he asked in a distracted tone. The dragonfly gleamed at him.

"You zoned out," he remarked. "What were you thinking about, anyways?" Spyro's face went down, as he gazed to the cold floor. His eyes seemed to concentrate, more other a thought then a sight, though.

"Sparx," the young dragon spoke, in a trivial tone. "Do you think I would make a good father?" Spyro's step-brother suddenly choked upon his own breath. The question caught him by surprise, and now caused him to cough violently. The purple dragon was not amused by his act, and blushed deeply.

"What!?!" he asked, the choke still not fully out. He coughed once more. "You're asking me if you'd make a good father?" The purple dragon nodded, but kept his vision to the floor. The dragonfly's shoulders dropped as he calmed after the choking attack. He looked to Spyro with curious eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Sparx," Spyro responded. "I… I just want to know if I can take that step, when it's necessary." Sparx face contorted as he smirked widely.

"So you two WERE trying to mate," Sparx confirmed his suspicions. Spyro gleamed at him, but only admitted in this way. "And I only interrupted. Ha!" The dragonfly chuckled. Spyro held a need to keep this a secret, but it was as expose as it could be.

"Yes, we wanted to mate," the dragon admitted, sorrowfully. Sparx gazed as Spyro looked down in defeat. He waved his hand towards him in a sign of peace.

"Relax," the dragonfly spoke. "I knew it was going to get sexual sooner or later. I mean hey, with a dragoness so sexy?" Spyro glanced up, a small smile on his face.

"You're right," the dragon pointed out as his figure rose up with a strong and sturdy frame. "But that's not the point. I… I want to know what you would consider about me being a father." Sparx came to put this question into consideration, but frowned the moment he remembered a fact; the fact that Cynder was barren.

Through secrecies, the dragonfly had been able to eavesdrop upon one of the guardians conversations, and heard what they spoke of. That night they had come up to the reality of Cynder; what she had been, and what she could be. This is when the truth was revealed. According to the medical exams taken for Cynder, she was indeed unfertile, and no one could do anything about it. Since that day Sparx discovered this truth he had kept it a secret. Not even such an arrogant teaser as Sparx would bring that upon the two dragons. It was common respect for his step-brother, or at least the little he had for him.

The dragonfly looked up to the male dragon as he removed the frown of his face. He checked Spyro's expressions, and was satisfied to discover he had not noticed his signs of pity for them. He smiled, and for once showed great warmth.

"You know what?" Sparx spoke. "I think you'd make a great father, Spyro." The purple dragon's face lit up; he could not believe he had just earned Sparx' blessings, in a way. "Don't panic about it, okay?" The purple dragon held his smile.

"Thank you, Sparx," the young dragon said. He moved to the dragonfly's side, and tapped his back. The male dragon did not manage his strength to well, and accidentally pat Sparx strong enough to nearly slam him against the wall across the hall. Luckily, Sparx managed to stop himself. He looked back to Spyro, a glare in his eyes.

"Don't kill me!" he exclaimed. Spyro grinned innocently.

"Sorry."

"Besides," The dragonfly stated as he crossed his arms. "If you suck, they'll still have their awesome uncle to make them cooler, and less fat, for those matters." Spyro smile did not fade. He knew his brother well, and understood his kindness was only expected for small strains of time.

"I see," the purple dragon responded, in a cautiously joyous tone. "My glowing friend."

"In fact!" the dragonfly pressed on. "I'll even have them eat vegetables, and fruits." Spyro shook his head in disagreement as he chuckled softly. "I mean jeez, you almost caused a famine in our village, had you not left in our adventure. Your fatness nearly got us all killed!" The dragon's soft, cool chuckle grew to a large, warm laugh. His wings were presented with their vivid colors and he rose them up in delight.

"I'm a dragon!" Spyro exclaimed under his lively laughter. "I couldn't help it." The glowing insect did nothing but grin.

"No matter what, Spyro," he remarked. "You'll always be a dragonfly with eating disorders in my eyes." The dragonfly could not help but to smile at his step-brother, and in a rather tender manner, at that. The purple dragon returned a kind smile as well.

"And you'll always be that gnat on my back." The purple dragon returned.

Both brothers shared a moment of sweet silence, as they both showed simple kindness to each other. Sparx was the one to break the silence though.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" He broke the quiet that had run for a good ten seconds. The purple dragon cocked his head to side, and furrowed his eye ridges.

"And what would that be?"

"Well," He looked into the black dragoness' room, and gestured his head towards it. "Shouldn't you be reading Cynder's journal. She did tell you, after all, that you had to read it; and what's better then digging into the fright's secrets to discover confidential information?" The male dragon glared; perhaps that was not for his glowing step-brother to see.

"You're not reading it," Spyro returned, bluntly. He turned his back on the dragonfly and headed towards the room of the dragoness he loved. Sparx' eyes grew as he heard the dragon's comment, and flew to his side.

"What!?!" he complained. "Why not!?!"

"Because," Spyro returned. "Cynder told 'me' I could have a look, she never said you could." Spyro approached the small black notebook, and picked it up with his paw. He laid down in the exact same spot, and opened the book to the first page of the journal. It read:

_' This is the only small amount of space that I have to speak freely of what I feel, without being severely punished by Gaul. I find some injustice in this, for I was Malefor's chosen, not him; nevertheless, the dumb baboon has some reason in speaking to me in this form. No one has the right to doubt our power, including myself._

_So here, is where I will speak, and give words of what I have to tell. If I die, I don't care who is to read it, for all I am is a puppet, or so the apes have told me…'_

Spyro looked upon these words, yet felt there was no need to pity. Cynder was with them, and was well taken care of. The past is of the past, and no one could take that away, not even the chronicler.

A large gash of wind suddenly rushed into the warm room, and gave the purple dragon a sweet flicker of its breeze. The wind excited the aroma that Spyro had scented when he first came in, and once more, the purple dragon was breathless. Wind was truly the sign of freedom; for as time itself, it can't be stopped.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_I am prepared to be with Spyro, even through those terms. _The dragoness paced down the halls and in her way out of the Governmental building. Her pace was light and fairy-like, in signal that she was in a fine mood.

Cynder had been thinking on the subject which the purple dragon had held. She wondered if she was ready to become the bearer of Spyro son, to hold his son's egg in her womb. These strains of thoughts were reasonable, for the chances that she would make love with him were now larger. Spyro wished to have her in this form, as much as the young female wished for him as well. It was a flicker of lust that sunk into both of them, and without any resistance, placed them into deeper love with each other. There was no way that Cynder could remove the sight of the purple dragon's dreamy eyes from her thoughts now.

The dragoness firmly gripped the scroll that she had to put weight on every time she stepped. She stopped momentarily, sat down on her haunches, and decided it was time she looked to it. Cynder opened this parchment, and read the contents she was to make deliveries of.

_Five full hogs, ten bags of Earth root, as well as dragonfruit, and a fine batch of ember blossoms, _Cynder read in her mind, as she imagined the dinner that was to come. Fine scented, warm food, and the cheery talk of those who came; without Spyro there, though, this would be of no enjoyment. The dragoness placed the scroll in the small pouch she had to her side, and paced into the last turns of the hall. At last, she reached the doors that held the building. She came out as she pushed on the door. Just at that moment, the wind that had flown into her room brushed her cheery face. She enjoyed the cool, and smiled.

"Enjoying the breeze, eh?" a feline at the door asked. Cynder shot her gaze towards him, and recognized none other then Hunter. He stood at the gate as he had been before, bow at hand, musical instrument at side. The black dragoness cocked her head at him as she showed a sign of worry.

"You're still here?" She asked the feline. Hunter laid his head on the wall, and nodded. From the looks of it he was tired, despite how well he could cover it.

"Yeah," he responded before a long yawn escaped his muzzle; his mouth gapping open with teeth revealed. He ceased, and moved his vivid green eyes back to the dragoness. "I'll be getting rest soon, don't worry about me." The feline winked at her as he smiled crookedly. "Besides, I can't miss 'Open Feast,' the foods going to be warming to the stomach, my friend." The dragoness returned a sweet smile.

"That's true," She remarked. "Besides, if you sit on that chair all the long, you might hurt yourself." The feline suddenly burst into chuckles, his fine smile contorted into a joyous look.

"You've got that right," Hunter said. "I think I might even have some troubles getting off the chair." He picked up his fine instrument aside as he laid aside his bow. The feline began pluck the string of this object softly, as he played a slow melody. "So where's Spyro?" he asked. Cynder's tail tapped at softly on the floor in sign of excitement.

"He's in my room," she remarked, energetically. Hunter's eyes peered at Cynder's, as if he attempted to read her. "I told him he could stay there for now, reading my journal," Cynder continued as she paid no attention to this.

"So I see, my friend," the feline remarked. He smiled, as he pressed his head against the cold stone wall once more. "You and Spyro seem to be getting closer to each other." Cynder's face blushed as she nodded. The feline had noticed her excitement when they spoke of the purple dragon after all.

"Yes," she remarked to her close friend. "We're closer then we've ever been before, and I think Spyro wants to be more then what we are already." She blushed even deeper as she brought this out into public for the first time. Hunter only smiled, acceptingly.

"I understand, my friend," he stated. "Love is like fire, with a single gust of wind, it grows, and intensifies." The black dragoness grinned upon these wise words. She agreed with him with a simple nod.

"Yeah…" Cynder spoke in a dreamy voice. "I love him, a lot." Hunter returned the gesturing nod.

"So it seems," he said. "And I'm sure he's in love with you as much as you are of him." The feline jumped up but wobbled slightly as he got to his feet, as it had been expected. He put pressure on his knees so he would not fall, but glanced back to Cynder. "Well Cynder, I shouldn't be delaying you with your duties, am I correct." Cynder's gaze pressed to the bag that hung on her, as if she had just remembered she was in on duty.

"Oh!" the young female squeaked in surprise. "Right, I have to be going." She turned her fine, curved body in the direction of the street, and went off in a scamper. Hunter chuckled softly, as he waved at the hasty dragoness.

"Take care!" he shouted. "May the ancestors be with you." But it too late for the female to listen to this friendly feline's goodbyes.

And so it was that the dragoness ran on, with no knowledge that, upon this event to come, this would be the turn to the story. Here is where the blood of the innocent would spill, secrets would be revealed, and ones that found no change in their lives, would fall under something they would never expect.

**Please Comment.**

**Thankies!**


	11. Growing Mystery

**A/N: Ch 11 of my fanfic is up at last. ^_^**

**I tried to work a lot with the background of Cynder on this one, using her journal as a tool. I hope i did fine.**

**I'd like to thank all those who helped me with this: Zerophex (yay her), Blaze, Aduro**

* * *

Chapter 11- Growing Mystery:

Some alone time was quite useful for Cynder. Aside the fact that she had to be heavily surrounded by the crowds of the growing city, this was an ideal time for the dragoness to be by herself and think.

"That'll be 120 gold pieces, lovely miss," the large, chubby feline spoke behind the desk in a charismatic tone. Further back you could hear the voices of many the employees, who rushed in their work to finish their day's deliveries.

Cynder furrowed her eye ridges at this fellow. The feline had asked for a large sum of money; how could she be sure that he had not attempted to play her as a fool?

"You can trust me," the large jolly feline reassured her as he spotted doubt in her eyes. "You'll never get better meat from anywhere else." The black dragoness looked up, as she reached into her pouch for the gold. As she tried to read the males look, she placed the glittering money upon the table. The small pouch opened slightly and had become directed towards the feline. He looked into the pouch, greed within his eyes as he picked is up. The black dragoness became more suspicious, of course.

"Tell your masters none of them will be unsatisfied," the feline confirmed to her. Cynder formed a smile that gestured thanks to this male, despite her doubts. "The chef's guild can never fail you," this Avalarian reassured.

"Thank you," the black dragoness said as she nodded. With that, the female turned around, and walked off to her next duties. In honesty, she was too rushed to question this feline, or what he charged of her. The guardians had indulged her with much gold, and perhaps this was the reason why. Cynder was not able to understand their decisions. Perhaps her masters should have been more careful with their spending habits. The dragoness was intelligent enough to tell apart a deal from a scam. There was no need to spare her from mind's work in a town where hunger grew quickly and the poor became poorer.

_Hogs, check, Blossoms, check,_ Cynder made her accounts of the errands. Next, she looked down into the pouch she carried to make sure the receipts of both orders were in place. At last, the young female moved her paw towards the ground; to pick up a single 'night's wish' rose she had left there as she made the order. The dragoness cradled this flower with much delicacy, as she looked to its beautiful blossom; the blossom being of the color of night, and wherever the light hit it, it would reflect a dazzling purple.

_I'm sure Spyro will be surprised. _Cynder giggled to herself cheerfully. To imagine the purple dragon's look when he had discovered this flower belonged to him was thrilling. She knew that it was Avalarian tradition for the male to give flowers to the female, but why did this matter? Cynder loved her dragon with all the passion in the world, why should any old dumb tradition come in her way? _Now, to get the Earth roots. _With that in thought she put the flower in her pouch, carefully so would not be destroyed, and walked back into the flow of the consumer crazed felines. Her step was fragile and elegant, as always: seductive. The female stood out, particularly, not only for the fact that she was a black dragoness, but also for her defined background. Some would look at her, and cause the dragoness to feel slightly hesitant. At times she wondered if they looked to her and knew of her past; that would be frightening. Cynder did her best to ignore looks, though, for she knew- and had been reminded many times- that she was not who she once was. So when the dragoness had gazes put upon her, she simply closed her eye, gently, and walked in her path, gracefully.

The female walked through the crowd as best as she could, but found it obvious that she would need to take a cut across the streets; through the alleyways. What the black dragoness was not aware of was that, as she paced and minded her own, one of the members of the Remnants of Malefor followed her from behind. The green dragoness, Celesta, was the one who followed her tail in this act. Her eyes followed her every step, and made sure nothing was left unseen. This energetic dragoness of fine green scales was about as excited for slaying Cynder as Synapse was, but because of her jittery nature rather then the albino dragon's morbid wishes. She knew there would be an adrenaline rush as they watched the black dragoness defend herself helplessly.

Celesta's eyes moved upwards, and to he left side. On the roofs, Guidel followed both of them, focused eyes as well. The green scaled dragoness grinned as she looked back, and discovered the young female was still, as she made a decision about her path. Cynder looked to her right, and stared at an alleyway path. The narrow pass-way was dark; and, as it was natural of these routes, unpromising. The young black dragoness did not mind the fact that she needed to take these routes, though. She had to get her duties done before she could return to her purple dragon, and this was the quickest ways. The crowds walked around her now, interrupted from the constant flow. They gave her unkind looks for disturbing the path, and for holding them back. Cynder, not able to accede to these unfriendly glances any longer took the decision of entering the alleyway, and walked towards it. Celesta's smile grew; they had the black dragoness just where they wanted her. It was the joy the herder had once he had successfully penned his herd into the corral, or when the predator had cornered his prey.

--------------------------

Silence had finally been granted to the purple dragon once his step-brother had left; it was just him and Cynder's journal now, nothing else to interrupt. Spyro turned the page of the diary, the scent of old book released as the next page appeared. A dry flower bud lay on top of the writing under. He moved this fragile object as he read what was below.

"_Finding myself under the pressure of war is of little bother to me now. All those worthless attempts from the guardians of the temple are of no threat. In fact, I have managed to capture three of them so far. The last, the master of fire has gone into hiding, and those in my forces that are fortunate enough to find him never come back, I assume; worthless apes. _

_It is interesting to keep an eye on those which I hold captive. Those guardians are no different then the small battalions they attempted to lead towards us, lust-drunken imbeciles."_

The purple dragon's eye ridges moved high as he read. How on earth could Cynder have insulted their masters- so refined and formal- with those words? He took a small breath, before he proceeded to read.

"_They look to me at times, never letting their eyes off of me; more specifically, my figure. If I would ask, the cowards would probably respond in words such as 'I curse you, witch!' or such even more prudish as telling me they were studying how I fought. To be told, no fighting was done anywhere around those chains._

To prove the error of their ways, I would tease them. I might flick my tail here and there, or sway my hips in such a way. These captives would then try to look away, yet never could. They caught each glimpse of what I could bear to them, what I presented them. They held their own torture sessions, with a little of my help; this amused me greatly."

Spyro looked away from the pages to imagine such a thing. Cynder teased his master's the way she did to him now? The dragon gulped, as he looked back at the pages; more conflicting thoughts about Cynder raged in his mind more then ever before.

_"There have been rumors going around now -amongst the apes- that a purple hatchling had bee spotted near the dragon temple. This concerns me, yet fills my heart with enthusiasm."_

The male dragon's eyes glittered as he read these words. At last, Cynder had recognized his presence. A strong shiver ran down the males back as he thought back to those days. The black dragoness was his arch-rival in those days; it was hard to imagine that now, imagine the hate she could have held for him. He read on through the passages of dark.

"_I've asked Gaul what the possibilities of this dragon being the rebirth of Malefor could be. He told me to beware, for this so rumored dragon could not be the return of Malefor_; _our master would return in full potential, and insanity with that._

_Still, I can't help but to wonder if this dragon could be of use to us. The prophesized dragon's destiny was never clear, in fact, his prophesy was cloudy. What if this dragon was destined to become the prodigy of Malefor? Well no one knows, and I will only react according to how he does. If he is an ally indeed, I will see to it that I still end the war and gain the honor and trust of our master."_

With that, the entry was done. Spyro looked down the bottom right corner, and on the end of the sheet Cynder's fine signature was made. He smiled, as he passed his paw over it; the signature, to this day had never changed. The purple dragon sighed softly as an ever more worrisome thought fell on him. To think about it, several things had not changed since those days.

The black dragoness was still a teaser, and this did not start because of Spyro after all; what did this mean? The young male dragon would never doubt Cynder's love for him, but all of the taunting she inflicted on him, all of the teasing, was it just instinctive? The male dragon shifted his body as he stretched himself. A long calming yawn escaped his muzzle before he looked back to the journal. Perhaps if he read on, he would find the answer to his questions. The dragon turned page, the tear sound of old parchment parting was created as writing showed up. He looked down to it, and noticed it was dated four days after the last entry.

"_I come to write this entry so late at night for the restless situation I am in. Earlier in this night I had two dreams, which I must speak of in here. At least here I can vent out my anger's and fears without getting whipped; despite the fact that not even Gaul would dare put a paw on my now, either way, he's no good at accompanying. _

_The first on the two dreams I had this night was the most particular. What I remember was that in the beginning of it I was in the midst of a forest, so grown with trees that no escape could be seen. For some reason I felt weaker, somehow smaller. It was then that this night's event went from bad to worse. The purple dragon -the one I had seen with my very own eyes two days ago- showed up. He came from the trees behind me, and with all the strangeness that could be thought up, began to play with me. He licked my neck, and brushed his strong body against mine –The fact that he looked more aged then as how I saw him before, in mind, of course. It could tell it was him through the blur though; I remembered his eyes -. I was held defenseless, and could do nothing but release my breaths in small moans of pleasure."_

At the sight of these words, Spyro grew alert. The male could have not imagined she had dreamt of the two being together before she escaped from her chains.

"_I remember his muzzle moving down as he licked my forelegs. He savored me as if I was sweet, like the honey of trees; this brought me great disgust. I struggled to move myself, but even if he was gave me no resistance, I could not move. He gazed up to me and looked to my eyes with his large violet orbs, and at last spoke. The dream got even more difficult to understand as his words escaped, and I could hardly read his lips out. I believe he had said three words, those being 'I love you'._

_That was when fear shook me awake. I rose violently as I sweat and gasped for air. My eyes looked back and forth through the darkness on the night, but I could see no one, except Gaul –who at night rested in my room-. It was then when I clearly concluded that what I had experienced was just a dream._

_In one way, I thanked the ancestors it had just been that, but it left me with a biting curiosity. The purple dragon I had seen only a few days ago -and in that time had declared me a foe- was now of great mystery. Was he to become my mate if we allied? In some ways, it would be considerable. To bear the child of a purple dragon was that of great interest. The image of she who was gravid with a son of the dominant darkness would rise in greatness, or at least would be seen with respect by all. Then again, I have heard of the chances that Malefor would use me for the purpose of mating. If this dragon would go rogue, and decided to act without our master's consent, I might go down with him. I have to be careful with him in all terms, his eyes reveal frightening instability."_

Spyro read the last sentence of this paragraph and was left no better then before. The terror of the skies had evaluated him to an extent Spyro never considered. Cynder had not simply been out for him in sought of blood; instead, she actually wanted to know more about him. The black dragoness was probably as curious about him as he was of her. The fact that she spoke of Spyro's look as 'frighteningly unstable' caused cold shivers to run through his back, and frisk out to the tips of his scales. The purple dragon wondered if Cynder still saw those same eyes in him; if she still could see instability, and a naive weakness within. He shook his head in hopes that this was not true, and that Cynder, in reality, did not fear his 'insecurities'. The young male brought his attention back to the journal in hopes that the rest of this entry might relieve him in some extent.

"_After I had tamed my mind from the thought of the previous dream, I managed to get myself to rest once more; a curse this was, more then kind luck. It was then, when I gained sleep again, that I had a second nightmare._

_I dreamed of my death, something not uncommon. What had been particular of this dream was how real it felt. I remember as I paced through the shadows of a hall –or alleyway, I can't be sure of what this was-. It was then that shadows appeared from all my sides, and attacked me. As I defended myself I quickly found out how hopeless I was. In this dream, like the other one, I was smaller and weaker as well. My body moved fast, and I defended myself in a decent manner; every strike that was driven to me was more painful then the last, though. I felt true pain; something I thought could not be felt in dreams. It hurt like real scars of battle, no, even then worse._

_In time these shadows had managed to take me down. I was covered in bitter blood, yet the dark monsters did not cease. At last, I remember how my vision became blurred, everything except some sort of pouch I carried. At last, and with several blinks of my eyes, I was gone."_

By the end of the last sentence of this paragraph, Spyro had suddenly felt sick within. Something caused him to be alarmed now, and that something slowly became more alerting inside of the male. The dragon read the last two paragraphs once more as he panted softly. He seemed have fallen into a panic, and this panic screamed Cynder. Something inside of him warned him that his black dragoness was in grave danger. Despite the fact that he was of a far distance from the young female, he listened to this calling with deep concern; he did not understand why he did it, but did so anyways.

It was then, when something inside of him whispered _'Your dragoness had a pouch with her. Cynder will die,'_ that Spyro reached the limits. The male shot to his feet, his breath steamed through pearly white teeth within his muzzle. He then looked to the glassless window and aimed to run towards it.

"Cynder!" the male roared in deep concern as he charged. With a leap of the strong muscles located in his hind legs, he shot himself upwards and through the window. Spyro's body found no limitations as it picked up air with his wings, and flew at tops speed. His body flew high as he directed himself through the sky. The purple dragon directed himself were his instinct told him.

If Cynder was in trouble, the male was to find her.

**Please Comment.**

**Thankies!**


	12. Surprise Attack

**A/N: Phew, the first 9 pages i have written for a chapter in a long time, and that was just half of the chapter i intended. (Hah, i had originally planned to make the battle one whole chapter, but i dont wanna bore you guys half to death. So its going to be in two portions!)**

I give credit to Zerophex for helping me in placing additions to the plot, and for actually making some parts of the plots. You rock Cyn. ^_^

I'd also like to thank Blaze here. He's always been giving me a hellfull hand, and he's always there when i feel uncomfotable about my writing. (So hey, if someone sayz it sucks i blame you for not telling me!!! lol jk)  


* * *

Chapter 12- Surprise Attack:

_I just have to do this, _Cynder thought. _After this, I can return to the temple. _The black dragoness moved through the narrow paths of the alleyway in peace. A blissful smile was formed as she looked to the sky above. The star that gave warmth to Cynder was beyond its mid-path, and slowly fell to the horizon on the west. In due time, night was to arrive.

The young dragoness' thoughts moved to Spyro. She could imagine his vivid violet eyes as they stared, astounded towards the rose she brought him. His hands would cradle the flower as she gave it to him, and he would ask if the flower was for him in all his naïveness. Cynder giggled as she brought these thoughts into the best images she could create in mind.

_And to think we could be mates soon,_ the young female mused as she moved ahead with a euphoric prance. Her hips swayed in a youthful manner as her tail-spade rose above the ground and swung about, joyously. The dragoness wanted Spyro to be her mate. Since the incident inside her room, Cynder had gained an attraction greater then before. Not only did she want to be with him -through all his errors and trials- but she wanted to mate with him, and to have his child.

In the solitude of these errands, the black dragoness had come to this conclusion. She knew it could bring complications, both political and physical; but no one would dare to get in between the couple, Cynder thought. Sure, she was aware that the past could bring her body trouble. Besides, who would actually take a risk and allow these two 'dark' and unstable dragons to have a child together. For all everyone knew, the product of their love could result in the recreation of evil. Cynder did not care, though; anything they would say the black dragoness would ignore. The young female knew that if both she and Spyro taught their hatchling right, there would be no dangers in sight; the black dragoness was sure of this. If they had both avoided a darkened future of hate and terror, there was no doubt that their hatchling could do it too.

The black dragoness followed the path she had come into until a fork in the road split into two paths. Cynder's eyes adjusted as she looked towards one path, and then another. The alleyway in this portion was completely surrounded with the large developing urbanization, thus in complete shadows. She sighed in defeat as she recognized the fact that she had forgotten which the right road was.

_I could fly,_ Cynder came to the conclusion. _I don't want to alarm the city guards, though._ The young female remembered the incident when she had flown into the governmental building, two years ago. To watch as the former terror of the skies dropped down into an important surrounding was not very welcomed; and she would have been in trouble, if it hadn't been for Spyro being there. In a way it was unfair for this to happen. The black dragoness was going to be eternally reminded of her past, whether she wanted it or not. Then again, was it right to forget the past?

The black dragoness had put that question into consideration many times before. In a way, the only reason Spyro had met her was due to her past. Besides, Cynder's past had only made her that much more interesting. Both she and the purple dragon where unique; and maybe, just maybe, this was one of the large factors that kept them together. They knew they needed each other to be at peace. The black dragoness needed him to restrain the darkness that had been influenced into her veins since birth. Spyro on the other hand, had the task to hold the world under his paws, and to be the face of the dragon race –With Ignitus dead now-. The dragon needed Cynder to be his support. He needed her to be the one to sooth his pains, and aches; as well as to keep the darkness held by any purple dragon in check. It was a perfect couple, the ying and yang. The dragons were two unequal parts which together made a whole.

"Hey! Are you lost?" a voice suddenly broke out through the silence Cynder held in meditation. The black dragoness moved her head back, and fixed her emerald eyes in the direction of where the voice had come from. A female, much like Cynder, had followed her. The black dragoness kept her reserve as she remained quite. In her mind, the fact that this dragoness had arrived so suddenly and with such a courteous cause seemed a bit too fishy. She kept in mind the arriver's features; her green colored scales -vivid and lively-, and those energetic eyes. It was only in a matter of seconds that this female was in front of Cynder. This dragoness perked her red tinted chest up, and smiled in what seemed a warm way. Cynder kept a firm face though, suspicious the entire time. "M' Name's Celesta, think I can help you out?" The black dragoness raised an eye ridge. To watch as the dragoness spoke in such an accelerated tone mystified Cynder. Not only was she suspicious by appearing in such a desolate place, but the young female considered she might be crazy as well. "What's your name?" Celesta asked. The black dragoness found no reason to deny this green scaled female her name, even if she was a tad strange.

"My name's Cynder," she remarked in a cautious tone. Celesta grinned in a coquettish manner as she turned her head slightly to the left, and closed her eye lids.

"Cute name!" she shouted out in bizarre joy. "I would love to name my daughter that way." Cynder, further mystified, concluded she was mad. The strange dragoness opened her eyes to see the black female's astonished face. Celesta's crooked smile never left, though. "So you need me to help find the path out of here?" she asked. The black dragoness shook her head very cautiously.

"I really don't need your help," Cynder remarked. "I have some appointments to get to." The green scaled dragoness giggled and winked, as if she had caught something from her words.

"You're seeing a male, aren't you?" she asked in an impish manner. The black dragoness' eyes glimmered as she caught her words. A soft blush formed upon her face as she felt her cheeks warm up. Who was she to dare ask her a question that? Celesta's grin widened as she tapped the rough floor below with the flail-like orb at the end of her tail.

_You're eyes tell everything,_ this green scaled dragoness mused. _So you are closer to the purple one then we'd have thought. Heh, only makes the mission simpler after your death. _The dragoness' eyes fixed themselves back to Cynder as her stance become more regressive. Her enemy's emerald eyes gazed towards her with a distrustful look. Perhaps it was too obvious that she had something under her sleeves. Cynder's mouth opened as she attempted to speak words out.

"Look," she finally spoke. "I have to be going. I'll be alright, so don't worry." The black dragoness turned around and without any consideration took the path to the right. A small mischievous grin grew upon Celesta's face as she watched Cynder take this path.

_Right into our trap, _the female behind the black dragoness mused._ Way to go, bitch. _She began to follow her target; her distance from Cynder proper to simulate the fact that she had not followed her. Cynder was wiser then that though.

Her head craned back as she heard the muffled noise of Celesta's paws on the dirt below. The black dragoness glared as she looked towards the front again.

_Just try to do something, bitch,_ Cynder growled. _You'll see how well it goes out. _The black dragoness sped her pace up through the alleyway. She looked back to see if the dragoness who tailed her had decided to cease her actions.

"Now now, Celesta, what have we told you about playing with your prey?" a voice suddenly run out through the sky. The black dragoness looked up, and spotted the scarlet dragon, Guidel. His eyes beamed down towards her; a sick look of murder within. Cynder remained strong, though. Her muscles tensed up as she prepared to protect herself; yet she did not halt in her path towards the exit of this narrow avenue. Guidel followed her through the roofs. The clicking of his sharp nails upon the rooftops could be heard clearly by the now alert female. The scarlet dragon clawed into a piece of the roofing, and dropped it down to the floor. It came down and nearly hit Cynder; the piece from up above being shattered to many pieces. The black dragoness remained focused, though. If they thought this was a good way to place someone into a state of panic, then they were only child's play.

"Why can't we play with her though?" Celesta spoke back to the figure on the roofs. "It's not like we're going to eat her, or are we?" Cynder could not help but to snicker.

_You've got to be kidding me,_ she chuckled in amusement. _Is that the best you've got, eat me?_ The black dragoness pace continued undisturbed. She walked on, headstrong and prepared for anything. _You're not getting anywhere near eating me. Spyro can eat m-._

"I say we cut this out, and simply kill her." Cynder's thought was interrupted by this voice. Her strong emerald eyes looked towards the sky, on the roofs at the other side of Guidel. The albino dragon walked here now. The black dragoness shivered as their eyes came into contact. The dragon in front of Blaze's house; that's who he was! She noticed the armor placed on his body now, and wondered why he was the only one so prepared. Cynder looked back towards the path, but a little too late. At the end of this road was a dead end. The dirt trail came to a small circular enclosure, completely surrounded by the buildings. The young female grunted; she would have to fight them off after all.

"I second on Synapse's idea," a fourth voice spoke out. Once more, from the roofs, the last member of the remnants showed up. Her fine navy blue figure was refined under the light of the sun. Divinity looked down upon Cynder and immediately felt a kind of conflict beyond the fact that she was their target. Their hormones did match one bit. "I think we should torture her though. This might anger the purple one even more." Cynder growled directly towards her as she shifted down to a defensive stance. Her tail came up and whipped over in a scorpion-like manner. The tail spade shun in the small amount of light that creped into this corner of the city. Celesta's eyes glimmered as an important factor rose from within her.

"Oh!" she suddenly spoke; the excitement of her words a bit out of place. "You know, she's closer to the purple dragon then we though." The green scaled dragoness remained at the only ground exit of the circumference. "I think she's his girlfriend, if not a mate." Divinity, from up above, chuckled in a malevolent manner.

"How's about we pull her reproductive organs out," she suggested. "We'll find out if she's mated with him that way." Cynder growled deeper as her glare at this navy blue dragoness intensified.

_Just try, _Cynder warned. _You'll be the first one I'll kill. _

"Enough," Synapse commanded. "How's about we just kill her?" With that the albino dragon jumped down. His body fell hard and caused the metal armor on his body to clank hard. Cynder paid attention to this threat now; the paw gear he held was bound with extra blades. She snickered at him, this not being the first time she's faced blades. "Now, let's get done with this."

"Stay away from me," the black dragoness warned in a dark, threatening tone. Synapse shook his head.

"Sorry," he responded. "This is necessary for our plans." The albino dragon fixed his eyes upon hers and immediately noticed something about them. Synapse was the one to receive the freezing grasp of a deadly shiver this time. It was as if something inside him knew already, even if he had no idea he had the ability to tell. "This dragoness is influenced by the darkness," he warned the others in surprise. Synapse blinked several times as he kept his eyes on those powerful looking emerald orbs. "I can see it in her eyes." Cynder snickered.

"So none of you knew who I was?" she questioned them in a perilous tone. "He's right about one thing. I am Cynder, the former terror of the skies." Her grinned became crooked. "You should fear what I can do to you." Guidel, from above on the roofs, chuckled vividly.

"So we have an agent of the dark realm here after all," Guidel mused. "An enemy of Malefor is before us." Divinity came down from the roofs with a strong thud as her paws hit the floor. Cynder gave Guidel an estranged look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked under a soft growl. The scarlet dragon laughed louder.

"So you don't know?" he asked her. "Oh, it's a pity to know that one so close to Malefor would not know such a thing. Then again, if he was planning to kill you; why on earth would he tell?" The black dragoness dug her claws to the sand below. He noticed both Synapse and Divinity approached her, yet saw no threat by it.

_Is he bluffing? _Cynder thought in confusion. Synapse and Divinity circled the black dragoness, as both growled silently.

"Malefor saw me as his closest pawn!" she remarked in an angered tone. "How could he see me as an enemy?"

"You were simply a dark creature," Guilder responded, rather quickly. "You, with so much strength, could have opposed his great rebirth." The young female being surrounded raised an eye ridge.

"Great rebirth?" she asked. "You mean the cleansing." The scarlet dragon nodded.

"Yes, the cleansing he was to perform." Guidel responded "The cleansing your little friend ceased." He closed his eyes, and breathed steam from his nostrils. "Spyro, the purple dragon." Cynder furrowed her eye ridges as Guidel opened his eyes.

"Spyro, what on earth has he done to you?" She noticed Synapse at the corner of her eyes. He came closer to the black dragoness; his eyes intensified, his body tensed. She was now aware she could be attacked at any moment.

"Spyro has not only done harm to me," Guidel replied to her question. "The purple dragon has done harm to the entire realm."

"What are you talking about?!?" The dragoness shouted. "I really don't get any of you. All you say that whatever you plan is for the greater good of the realm; all you really want is the death of every single creature living in it!" Guidel snickered; the scarlet had her in the place he wished her to be.

"What if Spyro's cursing every single creature in this realm to a fate worse then simple death?" he asked her. Cynder growled.

"Spyro would never cause that to happen."

"Oh," the scarlet dragon dramatized his voice. "But he is. Your little purple dragon is causing a fate of pain and suffering upon everyone in this realm, every second he does not consider having the great rebirth occur." Cynder looked down momentarily.

"Lies," she muttered under her breath. Her claws dug into the dirt under her with more potency as she suddenly snapped her gaze up towards Guidel. "Lies!" the black dragoness roared. "Spyro… He saved us all from the destruction Malefor was to bring upon us. He saved me, he saved you."

"He saved the armies of the dark realm as well," Guidel retorted. "Haven't you ever considered that?" Cynder lowered her head as she agreed to his thoughts. There was no doubt that for what Spyro did, the darkness now had a greater grasp of this realm.

The resetting of the realm -with the cleansing- was the only way the planet could defend itself. This kept the powerful grasp of the dark realm at bay. If this great 'rebirth' had not occurred in past events, the realm so loved would have been swallowed by the darkness ages ago; Cynder was aware of that much.

The young female had obtained this information from the arcane books left by apes. These books of ancient history had been kept intact by a miracle that only the ancestors would know how it happened. The aged pages told of this history told of purple dragons before the dark master. It spoke exactly of what the scarlet dragon considered now, and even more. The former terror of the skies read these books in secret, of course; and Gaul probably knew about this truth as well, yet followed the corrupt ways of dragons: What was not known was better not said.

The black dragoness had not left this fact in denial as they thought Malefor those four years ago. Cynder knew what the consequences were, but trusted Spyro's decision of saving the realm. She trusted him above all other dragons, and knew that by his side everything would be okay.

"Everything will be okay," Cynder replied, tamely. Her emerald eyes came back into contact with those that looked down from above. "I had trusted Spyro when he saved the realm, and I still trust him." All the remnants began to growl lowly. Guidel snorted.

"You should have trusted us," he responded as he kicked down another roof tile. The piece of clay fell quickly, and shattered upon impact.

"Why?" the black dragoness questioned. "I know my purple dragon would do what is right, even if I opposed him." She smiled. "Besides, either way you would have killed me." Guidel glared at Cynder. His eyes now flared with the fire of bloodlust.

"She's got a point," Synapse commented as he revealed his fangs towards the black dragoness. "You're going to die, anyways." Cynder looked down at Synapse, and glowered.

_Try me, _Cynder thought. She growled softly as she paid attention to each of Synapse's moves. The young female paid attention to how he breathed, how his body flinched in false attempts to attack. It was in a sudden movement that he sunk into the offensive. His claws sunk into the sand under him in a matter of a second; with that type of ground, he jumped in a pounce. Cynder shifted her body and easily avoided his heavy attack. Before Divinity could come in for the strike, she jumped into the air and caught wind with her wings. Her entire frame lifted from the ground as she began to fly; Guidel was ready for this, though. As Cynder gained more elevation, he dived down, gracefully, and successfully fell atop her. The dragoness took this by shock as she plummeted towards the ground, with Guidel on top, in a sluggish manner.

Cynder hit the floor on her back and groaned, before she returned with a counterstrike. The black dragoness blasted a large steam of shadow upon Guidel, and then kicked him off with her hind legs. He hit the floor and howled in pain; the shadow had caused its torturous effects on the scarlet dragon.

Synapse was the next to strike. He moved towards her quickly, and swung his claws in rage. The black dragoness back up upon each swing as she dodged them with ease. The large blades extended from the albino dragon's paws were recognized, but not seen as a threat.

_Come on, _Cynder mused, as she revealed a soft grin. _Not a single element strike from them, yet. _She suddenly planted her hind legs, and blasted a large wave of fear upon Synapse. The albino dragon feared for the worse as the powerful reddish tinted waves came towards him; but the moment it struck him nothing happened. The powerful sound simply hit him and traveled around, nothing else. Synapse became so surprised he nearly ceased, was it not for his quick actions reminding him this was the perfect opportunity. He swung a powerful strike and left Cynder with option but to block. The young female placed her forearm up in hope she to protect her chest. The blow was successfully blocked, but with a price: a deep gash upon her arm. The black dragoness yelped, and blew a fierce torrent of wind at Synapse. The strike upon the albino male was successful this time. He flew outwards in a moment's breath, and crashed into the wall behind him. The dragon came down then, and kicked the dirt up as his body was planted upon the floor.

The young female looked at what she was to face now. The scarlet dragon began to heal from the black mist; Divinity seemed well off, but now had eyes of hesitation; and Celesta, the mad one looked lively.

"Well," Cynder remarked, a taunting smile upon her face. "Is that all?" The three able opponents glared at Cynder. If looks could kill, Cynder would have been dead. Lucky for her, they don't. "I'm frankly unsatisfied!" Cynder teased further.

"I'm going to kill you!" Divinity warned; her nostrils flared from anger.

"Try me," the black dragoness responded. This took the navy blue colored dragoness to the limits of her rage. She charged at Cynder blindly, a little too blindly.

_Feh, that's worse then what Spyro has done. _The black dragoness moved quickly as she made an agile rotation. She lifted her entire body, and twisted in a quite flexible manner towards a position where her hindquarter faced the opponent. Before Divinity could make contact, Cynder had shifted her eyes into view, and struck Divinity with a powerful tail slash. The blade of the tail-end moved extremely fast, with intentions to do massive harm. Luck had followed Divinity, though, and by chance the black dragoness' blade had been slanted. The spade turned fully on its side as it came into contact, and spared Divinity's paws. Instead, the remnant member's feet were swept from under her, and she collapsed onto her back. As dust swelled the air from the second impact upon the earth, Cynder had moved quickly into her former stance; low, defensive and with her tail straight up.

The navy blue dragoness still had a bite, as her body was quick to turn itself upright. She sank down as she brought all of the energy within her towards her hind legs. With the energy stored, she sprung like a viper towards Cynder. The black dragoness was struck with enough energy from the impact to knock her down with Divinity atop. The prevailing dragoness struck Cynder upon her chest and drew blood; new scratch marks revealed upon the young black dragoness' body. The female struck growled, and blew her swung her own strikes. She moved with left forearm up in a lightning fast speed, and managed to sink her own claws into the side of her ribs. The navy blue dragoness roared in pain, and blew a swing of her own; this time hitting the female on the collarbone. Cynder brushed the strike of and ignored the pain. Her hind legs were used once more, but this time she knocked the opponent to the right. As they both fell sideways and knocked dust upwards. Cynder's tail flew up as she used it to thrust her blade into Divinity. The strike came down with an immense force and punctured Divinity's thigh. The tail spade sunk deep in the freshly cut scales, as a stream of blood covered the injury area.

"Ah!" The navy blue dragon howled as she used the same leg injured to kick the blade out. Cynder rolled away from the female, and stood on her feet seconds before Divinity could have swung another blow. The young black dragoness grinned at her opponents as she noticed how weak they slowly became.

_They're barely a challenge;_ the young female entertained herself with the idea. Her tail began to swish back and forth in excitement. This was slowly became a game, or so Cynder thought.

It was in the blink of an eye that the game changed. Cynder stood prepared when Synapse began to feel an unnatural urge. His body felt as if it began to burn, and much worse then the burn of any regular pain. With this pain came a fury, and a unrevealed powers.

He suddenly charged towards the female; the current of time seeming slower to him then usual. The black dragoness noticed his quickened pace, and shifted her body towards him in an attempt to prevent his attack. It was when he moved to strike, that Cynder noticed something was wrong. The female used her right-front paw to grasp the wrist that came her way. The moment the balls of her paw came into contact with his skin, Cynder saw and felt the unreal. The sensation of burning ran through Cynder's entire forearm; the pain being pure, and something which the black dragoness would only guess could be caused by her powers. She pulled back her block, but as her paw was released the dragoness noticed a kind of black flame as it surged through the albino dragon's arm. In result, she jumped out of the range of another immediate strike.

_He's consumed by darkness? _She asked herself. _But he's supposed to be magicless._ The female looked towards the albino dragon's eyes. These were no longer the red color they had been. They were of a strange black color; as if the entire pupil had been dilated, and had covered the entire reddish tint. Cynder raised an eye ridge as she noticed his steps towards her. From the looks of it, it seemed as if he was no longer in control of his body; or was he?

_What's going on?_ She asked herself, in confusion. Synapse came closer as he growled softly. He raised a paw, and revealed the soft black fire that covered it now. A soft chuckle escaped his muzzle as he noticed Cynder as she studied his bizarre ability.

"Surprised?" he asked, in a tone that the black dragoness concluded was not alike his previous words. The female took a step back as she slowly prepared to take on the new opponent.

_Is he... possessed?_ Cynder wondered in fear. _It has to be something like that. He's consumed by the darkness, after all. _Synapse suddenly charged in, his paw ready to strike a deadly blow with the shadow. _But the only ones consumed by darkness now are Spyro and I. _She stepped back as she used her tail blade to counter. The quick spade flew and made a clean cut on Synapse's paw. He roared, and ceased momentarily.

"Worthless creature," he growled out. Cynder was once more befuddled.

'_Worthless creature?' _the female wondered. _What's that suppose to mean. _The albino dragon closed his paw shut, and looked up to Cynder. With a quick glance, and a loud snarl, he dashed into the offensive. His paws moved fast against the dirt below as he came ruthlessly.

"Cynder!" a voice suddenly broke through the intensity. It was the voice Cynder heard as the sweetest and kindest; Spyro's voice. Everyone came to a stop as they looked upwards in the direction of the voice; including Synapse. They saw the purple dragon soar the air as he quickly came down. His paws touched the roofs atop, and he landed gracefully. The male dragon looked heroic and strong, until he stubbed a paw and nearly came face-first down the roof. He barely caught himself just in time while everyone stared in utter awe; with the exception of Cynder. She giggled at the clumsy dragon. At least backup was here.

**Please Comment.**

**Thankies!**


End file.
